Kuroshitsuji III
by Roussette
Summary: Vance Grimmauldy, jeune pupille de la reine en l'année 1892. Nous sommes bien loin de Ciel Phantomhive et de son majordome, ou peut être pas. Quand elle ne peut pas devenir noble du mal et reçoit une lettre horrifiante elle choisit de passer un pacte avec le démon Ciel et son majordome Sebastian. Se base sur les chapitre un majordome à l'école du manga, le reste est l'animé.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji** **III**

**Prologue**

Si il y avait bien une chose en laquelle le Weston collège était fier, c'était bien en ses futurs gentlemen. Cette école publique à la popularité croissante avait en effet vu ses effectifs augmenter de manière impressionnante ces dernières années. Des jeunes hommes venaient de tout le royaume d'Angleterre pour y recevoir une excellente éducation… Quatre maisons, la violet Wolf, Red Fox, Green Lion, et Blue Own. Toute auréolées d'un prestige sans pareil et pour chaque jeune homme de treize à dix-neuf ans c'était un honneur d'être admis. Aucune tache, dans ce collège parfait… jusqu'à ce jour-là.

La jeune fille court à perdre haleine sur le campus, tant pis elle marche sur le gazon alors que c'est censé être interdit, mais elle n'en est à plus une infraction près. Elle court, vite mais ses poursuivants vont rapidement la rattraper, à leur avantage les longues jambes des garçon, alors qu'elle eh bien… elle est une fille !

Elle porte l'uniforme de Weston sur son veston, le blue Own, le chouette bleue de la sagesse en référence à l'oiseau de la déesse Minerve ou Athéna, l'emblème de la sagesse. Ce qui est assez ironique en somme car, ce que la jeune fille fait dans une école pour futur gentlemen n'est pas très sage, elle aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'inscrire. Ses courts cheveux roux partent dans tous les sens à la manière d'un petit lutin ébouriffé. Sans doute est-ce dû à sa course ? Tous les gens derrière elle lui crie de s'arrêter, mais elle continue, elle n'a aucune envie de rentrer _là-bas_ ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit née fille ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit démasquée, tout se passait très bien ! Et surtout qui l'avait trahie ?

Elle continua sa course, elle devait dire que tout de même les mocassins en cuir de vache irlandaise ce n'était pas terrible pour la course à pied. N'auraient-ils pas pû attendre son cour de cricket pour venir l'interroger ? Elle se prit les pieds dans les racines noueuse d'un arbre avant d'être empoignée fermement et ramenée vers le bureau du Principal.

La demoiselle encore en uniforme passa les grilles de Buckingham Palace avec une réticence manifeste qui n'échappa pas à Charles Grey et Charles Phillips les deux majordomes de la reine qui l'avait escorté. Elle sauta du fiacre encore en marche avant de traîner des pieds vers le bureau de la reine Victoria. L'air pas penaud pour deux shillings elle se courba devant son éminence en une révérence simple et attendit que la reine parle.

-Ma petite Vance. Pourquoi tout doit être toujours si compliqué avec toi ? Le Eden College était bien pourtant !

-C'est un collège de Lady, et moi je veux servir mon pays autrement qu'en apprenant couture et ménage ! Je veux me battre, Votre Altesse !

-Vance Grimmauldy aussi injuste que cela te soit, tu es une fille. Tes parents sont à mon service en indonésie et tant qu'ils le resteront, tu seras ma pupille. C'est donc à moi que revient le choix des institutions dans lesquelles je dois te placer.

- Ce sont des nobles du mal ! Je veux aussi vous servir, Majesté, moi aussi je souhaite éradiquer le crime de l'Angleterre. Je ne veux pas être une belle plante ignorante, juste pour les beaux yeux d'une société misogyne.

-Tu es et tu resteras ma pupille et je suis seule à gérer ton avenir en l'absence de tes parents. Je vous prierais donc mademoiselle de retourner à la résidence Grimmauldy par ordre de la reine Victoria Regina Winsor !

La petite rousse d'une quinzaine d'années s'inclina en signe de reddition et de respect devant sa tutrice et souveraine, surtout que le ton qu'elle avait employé précédemment était sec, froid et sans appel.

Toujours à reculons car il ne faut jamais montrer le dos à la régente d'Angleterre, elle sortit du bureau et les gardes fermèrent derrière elle.

C'était injuste ! L'Angleterre avait pour tête couronnée une femme, mais une femme ne pouvait défendre son pays ? Elle ne pouvait être une noble du mal ! Pourtant elle possédait toutes les qualités requise, le titre de Baronne de Grimmauldy, les effets de la famille, le manoir, elle était cultivée, intelligente et savait se battre aussi bien à l'escrime qu'à coup de fusils, elle avait fait ses preuves en cour de tir à Weston pendant l'année où elle y avait été. Avant bien sûr que son Altesse Victoria ne se rende compte que l'Eden College n'avait au grand jamais vu la frimousse constellée de tâche de rousseur de Vance.

Elle continua à traîner les pieds sur le luxueux tapis vers le chemin qui la menait au fiacre personnel des Grimmauldy apprêté durant l'entretien. Elle savait que derrière elle Charles Grey, le majordome de la reine la regardait avec une moue goguenarde qui disait clairement : « Encore manqué, la petite baronnette retourne bien sagement à la maison, elle ne tiendra jamais un fusil, quel dommage ! »

Furieuse, elle sortit dans la cour principale et monta dans la voiture, elle eut le temps à travers les teintures de voir le sourire de Grey aussi amusé et jubilatoire qu'elle l'avait prévu. Ce n'était pas la première scène comme ça, il fallait dire, heureusement, peu de gens savait qu'elle était pupille de la reine, l'ignorance valait sûrement mieux, si certains étaient mal intentionnés.

Durant tout le trajet, elle se mordit les doigts pour ne pas hurler. Quand elle rentra dans le Grimmauldy's Manor, elle fonça vers sa chambre sans faire attention à Esha et Afka les deux bonnes indiennes. Une fois dans sa chambre Vance, ferma la porte à clef avant de se jeter sur son lit à baldaquin et d'enfuir sa tête sous les coussins et hurler. Son cri tué dans l'œuf se répercuta dans toute la maisonnée, ainsi Junh le cuistot pu apprécier comme il le fallait les décibels de sa jeune maîtresse. Il se mit donc en tête de lui préparer un bon dîner pour espérer dormir ce soir.

Vance se mit à pleurer, longuement, elle en avait assez, elle voulait montrer à la vieille reine qu'elle était capable de se battre pour son pays. La jeune baronne jeta un regard à son bureau, il lui avait semblé voir un éclair noir. Mais oui, c'était bien un corbeau. Son plumage noir tranchait avec le crépuscule de cette fin de mois de mai 1892, il tenait dans sa patte un bout de papier blanc. Elle se leva les yeux encore rouges et gonflés et prit la lettre des pattes du volatile qui se laissa faire sans moufter avant de s'envoler.

La jeune fille déplia le papier curieuse et découvrit sur la papier :

_Je te surveille, petite pupille. Tu en parles à un homme où une femme, tu meurs. Tu veux tenir une arme ? Alors viens jouer avec moi. On va bien s'amuser…_

_M_

Elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Vance s'effondra sur son lit choquée. Quelqu'un voulait sa mort et en plus cette personne était au courant de sa relation avec la Reine Victoria ! Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire ! Sa vie était en danger et elle n'allait pas jouer avec ce M !

Après s'être assurée que personne ne l'entendait, elle prit un livre accroché aux lattes du sommier et commença à le lire à voix haute :

« Toi esprit malin, toi qui ne connait comme faim que celle d'une âme, prend ma main, je suis à toi contre mon âme que fais-tu pour moi ? »

Elle prit une bougie et souffla dessus pour ne laisser paraître que les ténèbres les plus noires. Alors que la petite baronne allait se dire que finalement elle ne pourrait pas faire venir un démon, une présence lui fit monter une chaire de poule, elle trembla. Bientôt, elle sentit comme une deuxième présence tout aussi glaciale que la première, comme des mots chuchotés, elle entendait autour d'elle des frémissements froids dont le sens lui était étranger.

Vance prit son courage à deux mains et relit la page :

« Toi esprit malin, toi qui ne connait comme faim que celle d'une âme, prend ma main, je suis à toi contre mon âme que fais-tu pour moi ? »

Comme un claquement de fouet la réponse fusa :

-Ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Tout. Te rendre plus belle, plus jeune, plus vieille, immortelle, puissante. Je peux te venger. Tout cela si au final je peux te détruire…

C'était une voix douce et onctueuse comme du miel mais un arrière goût de danger subsistait.

-Montre-toi ! ordonna Vance le cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine.

-Laisse-moi prendre une apparence plus humaine…

La voix avait dit cela avec un ricanement méprisant, la baronne ne se sentit pas bien du tout quand un rire plus grave lui répondit.

« Je la veux, murmura la voix la plus jeune »

« Elle est à vous jeune maître, répondit son compère »

A peine l'autre eut-il répondu qu'une ombre apparue dans sa chambre avant de prendre la forme petite et menue d'un adolescent de son âge aux cheveux d'un bleu/gris, un œil était caché, l'autre rouge écarlate aux pupilles verticales comme celles des chats. Cet œil vira ensuite au bleu et le garçon eut un sourire.

-Je suis à ton service, appelle-moi Ciel.

Vance eut un mouvement de recul, ce visage lui disait quelque chose mais elle ne saurait dire comment elle le connaissait. Elle s'heurta à la deuxième présence, beaucoup plus imposante, un homme de grande taille aux cheveux aussi décoiffés que les siens sauf qu'ils étaient d'un noir de jais, sur son visage un sourire malicieux, cependant terrifiant à cause de ses yeux rouges.

-Et voici Sebastian mon serviteur.

Vance trouva étrange que le plus jeune soit le chef, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, deux inconnus dans sa chambre, deux démons qui plus est, elle aurait pu crier, mais ses serviteurs tellement habitués à ses crises n'y auraient prit attention.

-Et toi quel est ton nom ? demanda le plus grand des deux démons.

-V-Vance G-G-Grimmauldy.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un bref regard :

-Quels sont tes souhaits si tu en connais le prix à payer ?

Après avoir avalé sa salive, Vance répondit :

-A-aide moi, à devenir une noble du mal auprès de la reine, devenir influente et protège moi de l'émissaire de cette lettre.

-Soit. As-tu des exigences ? s'enquit Ciel avec ce regard moitié enjôleur et séducteur, moitié agacé.

-Une seule. Ne vous retournez jamais contre moi.

Son ton était sans appel et froid comme celui qu'avait utilisé la Reine envers elle quelques heures plus tôt.

-D'accord. Où dois-je poser le sceau de notre pacte ?

-N'importe où, ça m'ira.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Ciel posa délicatement sa main sur l'œil droit de Vance et il sembla la brûler, elle retint un petit cri de douleur. Quand il l'enleva en ouvrant les yeux elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir tout en bleu d'un œil et normalement de l'autre. Sur la main du garçon, un pentacle aux lignes fines et bleues comme la mer s'entremellaient dans un cercle finement ciselé à l'encre indélébile.

-Il faudra dorénavant cacher cet œil, remarqua Sebastian.

L'autre acquiesça avec une moue dubitative.

-Ainsi le pacte est scellé, nous sommes à vos ordres Lady Grimmauldy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou ! Gourdinette que je suis, j'ai oublié de me présenter à vous dans le chapitre précédent ! Donc, me voilà Roussette c'est ma première fic Black Butler ! J'espère que vous aimerez. Voilà comment je m'imagine une possible saison trois, si la super Yana Toboso veut bien donner son accord pour une suite ! Donc Ciel est démon, l'histoire se passe deux ans plus tard à peu près. Tout appartient à Yana à part Vance je ne suis qu'une fan parmis tant d'autre de son admirable travail de mangaka. Il y aura aussi un léger Cross Over avec Sherlock Holmes, mais je ne l'ai pas mis dans cette catégorie car, il est inutile d'avoir vu un film ou livre puisque tout est expliqué, juste un ou deux perso de temps en temps, je tiens cette idée du Majordome et le détective de Morghana que j'adore littéralement, donc rendons à César ce qui est à César, merci pour ton idée, je ne pourrais pas faire mieux que toi. _

_Certaines intrigues s'en remettrons au manga, notamment pour le collège Weston qu'on découvre à partir du chapitre « Un majordome à l'école » -disponible en scan- le reste suis l'animé, on peut donc dire que le manga est entre la saison un et deux ! _

_Merci à aqua663 :D C'est gentil, moi je suis très féministe ^^ !_

_Bonne lecture et une p'tite review 3 ?_

**Chapitre I Premier Service** :

-Mlle Vance ? Il est l'heure de vous lever, murmura doucement Afka la bonne.

Vance remua sur son lit. Elle avait l'impression que ce qui c'était passé la veille n'était qu'un rêve. Or, elle sentait encore la brûlure de la marque du démon. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle mit une mèche de cheveux roux devant son œil droit pour le cacher de la vue de sa servante. Elle sortit de son lit et s'étira. Esha, la jumelle d'Afka en profita pour lui enlever son uniforme de Weston qu'elle avait oublié de retirer pour dormir. Non décidemment, ce qui c'était passé hier n'était pas un rêve et la jeune noble ne savait pas si c'était bien ou pas. Elle avait donné son âme à un démon après tout ! Un démon qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu.

Elle se dirigea vers le bain et après s'être déshabillée se débarrassa des sueurs froides de la veille. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur pourtant elle n'était pas froussarde ! A travers l'entrebâillement de la porte Vance vit Esha se pencher sur le sol pour ramasser le livre.

-Miss qu'est-ce donc ? Un ouvrage sur la magie ?

Nouvelles sueurs froides. Elle s'agrippa au rebord de la baignoire pour ne pas tomber et prit une serviette pour arracher l'ouvrage des mains de sa servante.

-N'y touche pas ! C'est un cadeau de mon frère !

L'indienne hocha la tête devant le ton froid de sa maîtresse et partit chercher le petit déjeuner avec Afka, elles se jetèrent des coups d'œil effrayés.

Un livre qu'Octave le frère aîné de Vance lui avait envoyé durant son voyage dans les Caraïbes. Il réglait des problèmes Outre-mer pour sa majesté, car lui avait eut le droit de devenir à son tour noble du mal à vingt ans il faisait preuve d'une grande efficacité et possédait une grande solde, ce qui lui avait permit d'acheter des livres de légendes locales à sa petite sœur. Les Soucougnants cela s'appelait, Vance avait trouvé le nom drôle et l'avait feuilleté jusqu'à trouver une étrange formule en créole qu'elle avait traduit. Elle avait alors comprit que cette formule pouvait la protéger. Elle s'était dit que cela serait utile un jour où l'autre. Elle fourra le papier de la lettre de menace à la page de l'invocation et le remis entre le matelas et la latte du sommier. Elle se sécha. Elle prit un pantalon et une veste à fine rayure et s'habilla. Devant la glace,elle mit soigneusement sa mèche rousse devant son œil d'un bleu électrique tandis que l'autre brun-doré fixait son reflet d'un air dubitatif. Bientôt _ils_ allaient arriver, leur présence lui ferait peur. Le plus petit lui faisait plus peur que le grand, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi d'ailleurs !

Elle prit ses bottes de garçon et sortit de la pièce. En les enfilant tout en marchant.

°0°0oOo0°0°

Ciel entendit Big Ben sonner huit heure et quart du matin. Au loin il voyait la grande horloge d'où on voyait le drapeau s'élever, signe que le parlement siégeait ce jour là. Il avait une affection pour ce vieux bâtiment comme pour la ville de Londres. Il aimait beaucoup ces routes pavés, ces étals et ces gens divers, même s'il n'avait jamais voulu le montrer. Cependant, cette ville lui inspirait aussi de mauvais souvenirs, il savait qu'en suivant cette route et en longeant la tamise jusqu'à Whitechapel il trouverait l'endroit où Madame Red avait été tuée par Sutcliff. Si il traversait la Tamise vers l'autre rive et se dirigeait vers les docks il se retrouverait nez à nez avec un Lau qui le croyait mort. Si il…

Bref, vous l'aurez comprit, Ciel était on ne peut plus cerné dans cette ville où résidaient de vieilles connaissance. Maintenant qu'il avait l'immortalité, il aurait pu attendre un peu avant de revenir, mais l'âme qui l'avait invoqué était trop tentante pour qu'il la laissât passer !

Sebastian regarda sa montre à gousset.

-Big Ben est en retard, constata-t-il.

En effet, le mécanisme indiquait qu'il était huit heure vingt. Cela voudrait dire que l'horloger avait oublié de retirer le Shilling du mécanisme alors que d'habitude Big Ben était réglée comme une horloge suisse.

Ciel ne répondit rien, droit comme un i il fixait le manoir urbain devant lui. Une façade en brique rouge aux larges baies vitrées comme c'était la mode pour les maisons modernes. Une grille en fer forgée cachait un jardin de roses blanches et rouges aux épines acérées. Un lierre soigneusement taillé entourait le perron. Une belle demeure comme une autre, rien d'ostentatoire dans ce quartier paisible, où personne ne devait savoir qu'une famille de noble du mal résidait. La seule touche de créativité dans ce tableau banal était la porte d'entrée, jaune vif, peinte à la peinture d'enfant. Le jeune démon vit les couches successives de pigment sur la porte qui devait être sombre à l'origine, sans doute une tentative pour sa jeune maîtresse de rendre plus joyeux son environnement. Cela lui fit penser à la manie que Lizzie avait de tout rendre « mignon » et cela lui arracha un ricanement méprisant.

-Il faudrait que nous rentrions, jeune maître, convint de dire Sebastian après une minute de silence. Les voisins vont s'inquiéter si nous restons planté ici au milieu de la rue.

Ciel hocha la tête, son majordome poussa le grillage qui grinça longuement, ils traversèrent le jardin grand comme un mouchoir de poche. Une fois sous le perron, Sebastian, prit la cloche à l'entrée et la fit carillonner, premièrement pour éviter à son jeune maître d'avoir à le faire, mais aussi parce que Ciel ne pouvait atteindre même sur la pointe des pieds l'embout alourdit d'un poids de la corde de la cloche.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une femme ne vienne leur ouvrir. Un visage au teint mat, aux yeux luisant et aux lèvres charnues afficha une expression surprise. Manifestement la domestique. L'indienne dans son expression rappela le prince Soma au jeune comte. Encore une personne qu'il se devrait d'éviter si il s'avisait de sortir dans Londres.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle avec des intonations chantantes.

-Nous avons rendez-vous avec votre Maîtresse, Lady Grimmauldy, fit l'ex majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

Elle eut une moue dubitative, et s'écarta de la porte peinte pour les laisser entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le double de la domestique afficha le même air surpris. Elles échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Tandis que le première partit dans le corridor, la seconde les escorta jusqu'à un vestibule avec deux sièges. Aucun des deux démons ne prirent place.

La seconde servante partit à son tour.

Une demi minute plus tard, les deux revinrent dans un même élan s'inclinèrent et dirent :

-Notre maîtresse…

-…veut bien…

-Vous accueillir…

-…veuillez s'il vous plait…

-Nous suivre…

-Bien entendu, répondit doucereusement Sebastian avec ce sourire malicieux qu'il réservait auparavant aux invités des Phantomhive.

Ce dernier suivit les deux femmes dans les couloirs en inspectant les moulures en plâtre sur les parties supérieures du mur avec un regard critique, il avisa ensuite, les sculptures en bois vernis au plafond c'était presque un peu trop. Ciel fut du même avis que lui. La demeure Phantomhive avait plus de goût en matière de décoration ! Ils eurent même le droit au regard troublé et mélancolique d'une copie de Vincent Van Gogh. Pas étonnant qu'on eut envie de rendre joyeux cet endroit si morne et oppressant !

Ils arrivèrent dans une véranda, où un bref rayon de soleil choisissait d'abreuver les quelques plantes en pots. Au centre de la pièce une table en fer forgé recouverte par une nappe en lin blanc. On voyait y présider une petite silhouette qui leva la tête à leur entrée.

Lorsqu'ils avaient passé le pacte, Ciel avait su que Vance était un peu comme lui. C'est-à-dire, triste mais qu'elle n'en démordrait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Le seul œil visible était mélancolique et affichait une froide détermination, mais il sentait que derrière ce masque elle était paralysée de peur . Le jeune Comte cacha son amusement.

°0°0°oOo°0°0°

Vance leva la tête à leur arrivée alors qu'elle chipotait dans son œuf au plat sans en vouloir, pourtant Junh avait mit les deux œufs et le bacon de telle manière à ce qu'il fasse un sourire.

Elle vit le premier, le petit marcher calmement vers elle, l'autre le grand, le suivait trois pas derrière, politesse et étiquette exige, alors que les deux jumelles Esha et Afka se retiraient sagement dans le quartier des domestiques.

-Mes hommages Mademoiselle, sourit Ciel.

Elle sursauta encore devant cette voix onctueuse alors que celui d'où elle provenait lui faisait peur.

-Bonjour, fut tout ce que Vance arriva à prononcer.

Elle prit une gorgé de lait pour parvenir à déglutir comme il se le fallait.

-J'ai prévenu les domestiques que je vous compterais désormais comme mes serviteurs, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement.

Les deux démons hochèrent la tête de concert.

-Que souhaiteriez-vous que nous fassions pour vous ? demanda Sebastian. J'ai des références en tant que majordome. Je ferais ce que vous me direz puisque vous êtes la Maîtresse de mon jeune maître.

-Hum. Alors je vous charge de vous occuper de la coordination des tâches de la maison, Mr Sebastian. Et vous…

Elle avisa Ciel en baissant rapidement les yeux, enfin l'œil.

-Je me charge de votre sécurité, répondit aussitôt Ciel avec malignité.

-D'accord. Esha et Afka vous montreront les quartiers des domestiques.

-Soit.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et se concentra sur la bonhomme en œuf qu'elle avait précédemment assassiné à coup de fourchette, l'entrevue était terminée.

Les deux démons partirent immédiatement.

°0°0°oOo°0°0°

-Vous êtes donc le nouveau majordome, s'intéressa Kolh Junh un irlandais au ventre surdimensionné si bien que Sebastian se demanda comment avec ses petits bras trapus, il pouvait cuisiner.

La quarantaine Kolh avait vu grandir la petite Vance. Epoux de la nourrice de la petite il était resté au service des Grimmauldy même lorsque sa femme l'avait quitté pour partir dans le nouveau monde avec un marin. Il trouvait désormais plus affriolantes les deux bonnes.

Esha et Afka Kadrah jumelles inséparables depuis leur naissance il y a vingt cinq ans étaient partie à l'âge de dix-huit ans en Angleterre pour échapper au problème des classes sociales, cela ne leur avait pas empêché de terminer comme bonne pour une riche famille. Elles connaissaient bien Vance pour son sale caractère.

-En effet, répondit le majordome, Sebastian Michaelis.

Le démon mit la main sur son cœur et s'inclina humblement.

-Et le pétiot ? s'enquit le gros rouquin en pointant une casserole pleine de savon et de vieille friture vers Ciel.

Le jeune garçon regarda la casserole avec un certain dégoût vu qu'elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son nez. Il répondit sans de démonter :

-Son assistant.

L'autre partit d'un grand rire jovial.

-Eh bien bienvenu parmi nous !

-Hum oui…, commença Esha.

-… bienvenue…, suivit Afka.

-…chez les Grimmauldy ! terminèrent les trois d'une même voix.

_Alors comment trouvez vous ? J'ai voulu faire des perso un peu intéressant comme Mey rin, Finny ou bien Bard. _

_PS : Pluton me manque ! :D Review si toi aussi tu aimes Plu plu !_

_Vance, mon fanart :_

_ www (point) heberger-image (point )fr/ images / 99941_Vance_Grimmauldy (point) png (point) html_

_enlevez les (point) et les espaces :D_

_En fait, je serais à New York pendant trois semaines, je ne pourrais pas poster avant D Donc merci d'avance pour vos review !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! Me revoilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre précédent, voilà le deuxième service !_

**Chapitre II : Second Service**

Ciel était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la nuque, il observait le damier du carrelage au plafond. Il s'ennuyait à vrai dire. Voilà une semaine qu'il était au manoir et les journées se déroulaient à peu près toutes de la même façon :

8h 00 : Réveil de Vance.

8h 05 : Bain,

8h 10 : Habillage,

8h 15 : Petit déjeuner,

9h 00 : ?

10h 00 : ?

11h 00 : ?

12h 00 : Déjeuner

12h 30 : ?

Et ainsi de suite.

Pendant de longues heures personne ne savait ce que Vance pouvait bien faire dans sa chambre. La porte était pratiquement toujours fermée, sans doute le craignait-elle ?

L'ennui pour un démon était quelque chose de terrible, en général lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient trop, les démons choisissaient des âmes, mais là, même avec une âme à sa prochaine disposition, il s'ennuyait.

La protéger ? Oui mais de quoi ? Elle lui avait bien montré la lettre de menace. Il n'avait pas pu en trouver le moindre indice, pas même avec l'aide de Sebastian. Un papier banal, une écriture à la machine à écrire impossible à dissocier par la marque. C'était une lettre que Mr tout le monde pouvait envoyer. Si bien entendu Mr tout le monde avait une quelconque rancune envers une jeune Baronne.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris dans la lettre, c'était le « Petite Pupille » il avait crû comprendre que les parents de Vance étaient en Indonésie. Elle n'était donc pas pupille de la nation, la personne qui en avait la garde avait peut-être eut des différends avec l'expéditeur de la missive ?

Il se leva, le lit grinça. C'était un lit de moyenne qualité, lui habitué à bien mieux appréciait moyennement de dormir à la façon des prolétaires, mais il n'en ferait rien. La chambre de deux mètres sur trois avait pour seul avantage d'être proche de la chaufferie, non pas qu'il craignît le froid, juste que maintenant démon, cette chaleur et cette odeur de soufre, lui rappela l'Enfer dans lequel il avait brièvement séjourné.

Il prit ses habits, une veste à col haut noir, un short noir, son bandeau … noir. Décidemment le noir était la couleur des démons, il était si lumineux et sombre à la fois. Il mit ses gants noirs pour cacher ses ongles démoniaques et le sceau du pacte. Normalement c'était Sebastian qui l'habillait, mais son majordome était partit faire les courses. Il aurait pu déléguer cette tâches à ses subalternes, mais les domestiques du manoir avaient prit la mauvaise habitude de jouer à _C'est_ _pas moi_ pour les tâches ingrates. Ainsi Sebastian pas au courant de cette coutume avait dû s'incliner et aller faire les commissions. Il mit sa chevalière à son pouce, mais jugea qu'il valait mieux la cacher dans sa poche en compagnie de celle d'Alois Trancy son vieil ennemi, comme un signe de victoire il l'avait toujours à-porté de main.

Il était neuf heures. Il prit la direction de la cuisine pour faire semblant de se sustenter histoire de préserver les apparences.

Il entendit une conversation à travers l'entrebâillement du panneau.

-Hum… la dernière crise de Miss Vance… commença le cuistot.

-Oui, elle remonte à plus de huit jours, se félicita une des deux sœurs, (Ciel n'avait pas encore appris à les distinguer).

-Elle s'améliore, constata l'autre jumelle.

La paire approuva, Junh eu l'air curieux.

-C'était pour quelle raison cette crise-là ?

Le jeune comte pencha l'oreille avec intérêt.

-La reine, répondit une des bonnes.

Ciel décolla son oreille abasourdi. Que venait faire son Altesse dans cette histoire ?

-Oui c'est ce que m'a dit Charles Grey, continua l'autre indienne.

Au soupir que les deux femmes poussèrent à l'évocation du majordome de la reine Ciel pu constater avec amusement que Junh se rendait compte qu'il perdait du terrain dans la conquête des deux indiennes.

C'est ce moment que le jeune démon choisit pour faire son entrée.

Il poussa la porte et traversa calmement la cuisine pour prendre une pomme. L'atmosphère fut soudain nettement moins joviale, comme si sa présence rendait les trois adultes mal à l'aise. Cela le fit rire, car après tout il n'avait que quinze ans ! Il n'avait pas cette aura autour de lui comme Sebastian et à vrai dire, il trouvait cela mieux, pourquoi se cacher derrière une veine mascarade qui ne trompait que les idiots ?

A cette pensée, il se souvint de ses anciens serviteurs, trois portraits distincts de May-Rin, Bradley et Finny clignotèrent au-dessus de sa tête.

Seulement, s'il voulait en apprendre plus sur le lien entre la Reine Victoria et sa jeune maîtresse, il devait piger le ''truc'' pour mettre les sœurs et l'irlandais en confiance.

-Hum… J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, à propos de la reine… sourit-il dans une tentative d'être aimable tout en pelant consciencieusement sa pomme.

Cela sembla suffire, un seul sourire et l'Humain vous accordait sa confiance absolue, le voilà le ''truc''.

Junh jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amies comme pour s'assurer de leur accord. Une fois que les deux femmes eurent hoché deux fois la tête en signe d'acceptation, il claqua ses mains, fort, sur la table à laquelle le Phantomhive s'était assis, sans doute dans le but de le faire réagir. Il n'en fit rien, ne cilla pas d'un pouce, et regarda de son œil morne et bleu le cuisinier :

-Eh bien, en principe Miss Vance serait contre que je le dise, mais bon. On est tous ensemble, une équipe alors il vaut mieux s'entraider et se refiler des tuyaux. Non ?

Le rouquin n'attendit pas l'accord de Ciel pour continuer :

-D'aussi loin que je me souvienne les Grimmauldy étaient toujours en voyage d'affaire. J'ai été engagé en même temps que mon ex-femme il y a de ça vingt ans à la naissance d'Octave…

-Le frère aîné de Vance, jugea bon de préciser Esha-celle qui avait la natte à gauche, l'autre était Afka-.

-Bref, à peine la lady l'a eu qu'elle est retournée en Indonésie avec son mari, nous ordonnant de nous occuper du p'tiot.

-Celui-là rien à dire pas un mot plus haut de que l'autre, il s'est inscrit de lui-même à la Weston Academy et à prit sa vie en main. Les parents venaient de temps en temps avec des cadeaux, fit Afka.

-Mais Vance… Eh bien toujours le même manège. Lady Sarah Grimmauldy revient, la met au monde nous la confie et repart.

-Le plus horrible pour cette petite, c'est que la mère n'est jamais revenue, Mr Grimmauldy oui, mais elle non. Vance a toujours vécu sans l'amour de sa mère. Cela l'a rendue solitaire, à partir de ses sept ans elle n'a plus parlé à son frère, Octave est partit en pension, continua Esha avec un soupir attristé.

-Et là… Les ennuis ont commencé. Elle est devenue hermétique. La seule chose qu'elle craint maintenant, c'est l'ennui. Il lui faut tout le temps une dose d'adrénaline, de l'aventure sinon elle fait ses « crises ». A partir de ses sept ans elle a commencé à voler dans les magasins, des friandises des bonbons, traîner dans les quartiers mal famés, elle rentrait tard le soir. Cela faisait peur, nous en avons parlé à son frère qui a contacté ses parents et son père a contacté La Reine.

-Comment la connait-il ? demanda Ciel avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Octave Grimmauldy Premier du nom est le troisième cousin de la reine. On dit aussi son cousin préféré, il lui a demandé de veiller sur Vance en son absence et voilà.

-Elle est donc une privilégiée de sa Majesté ?

-Non. Pas vraiment, je crois que Vance va de temps en temps à Buckingham pour que la reine puisse constater si elle va bien ou pour la gronder. Aucun contact physique, elle gère son argent en alloue des sommes pour nous payer et à l'usage de Miss Vance, elle est sa tutrice. Miss Vance est la pupille de la reine et personne ne doit être au courant d'accord ?

Ciel hocha la tête, cela expliquait bien des choses.

-Je ne comptais pas le dire.

-Quand même c'est triste, vivre sans l'amour de personne, remarqua Esha.

-Elle nous a nous ! Même si ce n'est pas suffisant, souffla Junh en vérifiant la cuisson de ses œufs. Tu veux autre chose qu'une pomme Gamin ? T'es famélique.

-Non. Ca suffit, trancha Ciel.

Le ton sec qu'il utilisa fit froncer les sourcils des trois compères, il ajouta un sourire et mordit dans sa pomme pour se donner une contenance. Cela suffit à les rassurer. Le Phantomhive se força à mâcher malgré le goût infect, il avait l'impression que cette pomme était pourrie ! Plus rien ne remplaçait le goût d'une âme.

_« Avale, Avale, Sebastian y arrive bien tu peux y arriver »_ s'intima-t-il de son mieux. Le reste de la pomme il la cacha dans sa main dans l'attente de trouver un moment pour la jeter.

-Donc, elle veut devenir noble du mal ? s'enquit-il ensuite pour couper le silence.

Le cuisinier eut l'air sincèrement surpris qu'il soit au courant de ça.

-En effet. Une p'tite rebelle qui se révolte contre le système, sa dose d'adrénaline j'vous dis ! Quand elle en aura marre elle ne voudra plus, et se marier bien sagement.

Les deux femmes n'eurent pas l'air d'accord, cela leur semblait tout à fait improbable, mais elles ne dirent rien pour ne pas froisser l'égo du quadragénaire Irlandais.

-Sa Majesté n'en veut pas. Et elle a bien raison ! C'est une femme. Chez nous les femmes savent bien se tenir, conjura Afka.

-On aurait fait le dixième de ce que Miss Vance fait on se serait fait battre par Tattappa, finit Esha.

-Tattappa ? demanda le jeune démon.

-C'est un mot hindou pour désigner le patriarche, le père de famille notamment dans les provinces paysannes, répondit une voix derrière son dos.

Il se retourna pour jeter un regard morne à Sebastian qui lui rendit un sourire malicieux tenant dans ses mains gantées de blancs de larges sacs de provisions.

Agacé Ciel ouvrit la porte pour sortir, son majordome avait la mauvaise manie d'arriver au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

-Attend, l'arrêta Junh d'un geste sur son épaule.

Le contact le rebuta, personne ne se serait autorisé à de telles familiarités du temps où il était comte ! Il répondit le plus calmement possible :

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi ton nom ? J'ignore si tu nous l'a donné, mais c'est un peu plus pratique pour t'appeler dans la maison autrement que par ''machin'' ''truc'' ou ''bidule'' t'es pas d'accord ?

-Ciel. Je m'appelle Ciel.

-Okey. Et le nom de famille ?

-Ciel sans nom de famille.

Et avant que le roux n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il quitta la cuisine et gagna le vestibule la pomme au goût de pourriture dans la main.

Il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et l'ouvrit et pu constater la chose qu'il détestait le plus dans Londres : la pauvreté et la mendicité. Sous les fenêtres du Grimmauldy's Manor des gens de toutes les ethnies, couleur, sexes, âges se laissaient dépérir et monnayait les décibels de leur voix ou leur supplication contre quelque penny. En plus de leur aspect misérable aucun badaud ne daignait leur jeter un regard. Les humains étaient pathétiques, ils se poussaient vers le gouffre sans faire échelle humaine pour en sortir. Il avisa de l'autre côté de la rue un garçon de dix ans à peine tenir un récipient pour tenter de récolter quelque chose les yeux vides à cause de la famine, ses joues faméliques et maigres étaient cireuses, il ne passerait pas dimanche, il n'obtiendrait donc pas l'aumône de la paroisse du quartier.

Ciel jeta un coup d'œil à la pomme dans sa paume devenue froide à son contact. Il siffla au garçon et lui lança le fruit. L'autre le ramassa avec une vivacité insoupçonnée et un éclair d'avidité dans son regard soudain éperdu de reconnaissance à son bienfaiteur.

Sans sourire le moins du monde le jeune comte ferma la fenêtre. Il n'aimait juste pas l'odeur de la putréfaction et le temps qu'on juge bon d'enlever le corps de ce petit mendiant, les vers auraient pu se reppettrent avec satisfaction.

°0°0°oOo°0°0°

Vance ferma son livre, _Madame Bovary_ de Flaubert. Ce Français avait réussi à l'ennuyer prodigieusement. Et l'ennui, c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Dans une curieuse position, la tête en bas, les pieds en contre poids sur les armatures de son lit à baldaquin, elle lâcha l'ouvrage qui tomba avec un bruit mou sur le tapis. Pourquoi fallait-il quinze pages pour décrire un misérable escalier ? Et dix autres pour écrire le nœud autour du cou de Madame de Bovary ? Où était l'action ? Le suspens ? D'un coup de hanche elle prit à deux mains les armatures du lit et enleva ses jambes, une fois le corps à quelques centimètre du vide, elle lâcha les montant et atterrit à la manière d'un chat tout près de _Madame de Bovary_.

Elle n'osait rien faire. Premièrement à cause de la lettre qui lui avait donné la chair de poule mais tout aussi les deux démons en bas. Des monstres à visages humains voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Leur véritable apparence apparaîtrait un jour ou l'autre. Elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Quand Ciel lui prendrait son âme. Les monstre la fascinaient… en image, une fois en face d'eux et qu'on sentait leur aura démoniaque qui les encerclaient on pouvait difficilement les trouver normaux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour suivre le tracé délicat des ornements représentant la première floraison de printemps, elle réfléchit. Vance devait montrer à Ciel que c'était elle qui dirigeait, sinon elle ne savait pas ce qui adviendrait. Il avait déjà un démon à son service et il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'il ait Esha, Afka et Junh à la bonne ! Après, elle aurait beau dire qu'il était à son service cela n'aurait été que fioriture. Elle se devait d'agir !

Avec une franche détermination brillant dans le seul œil visible, elle sortit à grande enjambée.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon ben voilà le troisième service, suivit bientôt de première enquête ! Have a nice days !^_

_Merci aux commentaires :_

_D'Aqua6663 : merci de ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir et je suis vraiment heureuse de ton assiduité envers mon histoire. J'espère que tu le resteras._

Heavening : merci de ton long commentaire (pour moi) contente que tu aimes Vance, car c'est en effet un personnage que j'ai travaillé de mon mieux, j'imaginais que s'il y avait une troisième saison il faudrait un pacte différent de celui de Ciel et Sebastian et celui d'Alois et Claude, aussi Vance est née ! Youhou ! Je l'habille et la coiffe un peu comme Alois en roux, mais le caractère est très différent, quoique plus tard tu verras qu'il rejoindra un peu celui de Ciel. Merci encore :D

**Chapitre III Troisième Service** :

Vance replaça rapidement la mèche devant son œil marqué et courut dans le couloir avec toute la vitesse de ses longues jambes menues. Elle glissa à califourchon sur la rampe de l'escalier pour terminer sa course dans le vestibule savamment éclairé par le soin des Jumelles. Tout en passant à pas de course dans le couloir vers la cuisine, lieu où elle trouverait sûrement tous ses domestiques à bavarder, elle croisa Ciel.

Il se tenait froidement devant une des baies-vitrées parfaitement nettoyées dans l'expectative. Sans bouger d'un poil il regardait les rémouleurs déambuler dans Londres, les cochers chercher un client et les marchands ambulants vanter une marchandise sûrement de mauvaise qualité. Les mains dans le dos, ce spectacle le laissa de marbre et ne parvint même pas à lui arracher l'ébauche d'un sourire. Les battements cardiaques de Vance s'était accélérés à sa vue. Sans ralentir le pas et lui jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil, elle lui ordonna :

-Dans le bureau de mon père, deuxième étage.

Le jeune homme montra vaguement qu'il avait compris et partit d'une démarche morne vers les escaliers, tandis que la petite rousse se dirigea à vive allure vers le quartier des domestiques.

Elle ouvrit grand la porte de la cuisine et cria :

-Réunion du personnel dans deux minutes ! Bureau principal.

Junh lâcha comme un collet affolé sa poêle à frire. Les jumelles se regardèrent étonnées avant de jeter un coup d'œil à leur petite maîtresse qui accueillit leur désarrois et leur surprise avec un grand sourire coquin. Seul Sebastian garda son calme tout occupé qu'il était à polir l'argenterie Grimmauldy.

-C'est pas comme si il y en avait tous les jours, bougonna Vance.

Elle chipa sur un des présentoirs du buffet, une pomme semblable à celle que Ciel avait tenté de manger plus tôt et mordit dedans et énergie. Aussitôt après, elle referma la porte et on n'entendit plus dans la maison que sa démarche rapide dans les couloirs sur le parquet en bois ciré.

Dès lors ce fut comme le signal d'alarme, les trois domestiques se levèrent des chaises qu'ils occupaient sagement tout à l'heure et suivirent la petite lady dans l'escalier.

Le diable de majordome finit de disposer les couverts rutilants sur un chiffon et sortit à son tour.

_« Quelle énergie à cette enfant_, pensa-t-il. _C'est une âme jeune et en pleine forme que le jeune maître récupèrera.»_

°0°0°oOo°0°0°

Ciel s'adossa au mur et réfléchit. Qu'est-ce que l'_enfant_ pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

Car oui, pour lui, Vance n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite fille pleurnicharde qui avait donné son âme pour... ? Peu de chose en somme.

Quand il la vit arriver la démarche sautillante à la manière d'un petit lutin, les mains dans les poches de son… pantalon.

_« Diable ! Elle ne connait donc pas les robes ? C'est à croire que c'est de la provocation ! Idiote, car personne ne le remarque, tout le monde pourrait aisément la prendre pour un garçon »_ pensa l'ancien Phantomhive avec dégoût.

Ou peut-être était-ce son but ? Se travestir pour choquer ou bien parce qu'elle préfèrerait être un garçon ? On est ce qu'on est, on ne le devient pas !

Les autres domestiques firent leur apparition, chacune des trois têtes émergea lentement et de manière irrégulière à mesure qu'ils montaient les marches des escaliers. Enfin Sebastian fit son apparition le sourire aux lèvres.

Les cinq suivirent leur maîtresse dans le bureau Principal.

Une pièce octogonale avec des draperies rouges aux motifs indonésiens, sans doute rapportées par Octave Ier à ses rares retours d'Asie. Sur un pant de mur, une peinture représentant le jeune couple Grimmauldy.

Ciel put constater que Lady Sarah était l'exact opposé de son époux, quand il était blond, massif et joyeux, elle était brune filiforme et semblait tout le temps désacommodée par une odeur pestilentielle qui lui faisait froncer le nez.

Vance contourna le bureau du patriarche, s'assit sur la chaise paternelle comme si elle lui appartenait, alors qu'elle ne pourrait en fait posséder ce qu'on penserait légitime pour sa dot. Un pied sur le velours du siège, l'autre calé contre le pied de la chaise, elle fouilla dans un des tiroirs du meuble. Manifestement, Octave n'était pas rentré depuis plusieurs années à Londres, ou bien n'avait-il jamais ouvert ce tiroir, car c'était désormais une vraie bonbonnière ! Elle tira un sucre d'orge auquel elle enleva le papier collant. Quant à la pomme, elle reposait à moitié mangée sur le bois traité.

-Donc, si je vous ai fait venir ici… C'est pour vous parler. Rapidement.

Personne ne moufta. Si son éducation privilégiée ne l'aurait pas fortement désapprouvé, Ciel se serait permit de bâiller pour montrer clairement son ennui et son dégoût d'être en compagnie d'une classe inférieure.

-Vous ne le savez pas encore, mais j'ai été récemment victime d'une menace écrite.

Les trois compères semblaient choqués. Esha et Afka se jetèrent des regards perplexes tandis que Junh ouvrit la bouche à la manière d'un poisson lune. Tandis que les deux beaux diables n'avaient pas bougé.

-Comment cela ? Et vous ne nous en avez rien dit ? C'est dangereux ! s'enflamma l'irlandais, une fois qu'il estima avoir assez gober d'air comme ça.

-Nous ne pouvons accepter que vous vous mettiez en danger ! continua la première indienne.

-Nous devons en parler à votre frère, Mr Octave second ! Si quelqu'un vous en veux, nous ne pouvons le laisser agir impunément alors que cela risquerait de vous faire courir à votre perte ! termina la seconde en se couvrant la bouche et en posant la main sur son petit crucifix –car oui les deux sœurs s'étaient convertie à la religion chrétienne à leur arrivée à Londres-.

Vance sourit et mâcha son sucre d'orge. Le sucre avait sur ses lèvres et sa langue un goût aussi doucereux que l'adrénaline. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière le dossier de la chaise où l'on pouvait voir dans la demeure en face, le rémouleur proposer ses services aux Edgars, les voisins.

-Sachez que j'ai pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour ma sécurité. (La jeune fille jeta un bref coup d'œil vers les deux diables) Et que je n'ai absolument rien à craindre. Aussi j'aimerais ainsi avertir nos deux nouvelles recrues de ma position particulière…

La petite baronne reprit son souffle avant de continuer, semblant chercher ses mots dans le plafond, le sucre d'orge levé en l'air.

-Je suis disons… la pupille de la Reine Victoria. Voilà la raison sans doute de cette lettre de menace. Et je n'envisage certainement pas d'en avertir sa Majesté.

Encore une fois, ni Ciel ni Sebastian ne cillèrent. Surprise, elle se pencha sur son bureau, les yeux grands ouverts devant le manque d'intérêt manifeste des deux hommes.

-Je suis au courant, fut tout ce que Ciel dit.

Son œil dériva vers les trois compères, suivit bientôt par l'œil brun/doré de sa jeune Maîtresse qui leur offrit le plus noir des regards.

Junh, Esha et Afka baissèrent la tête de concert.

-Quand à moi, tout ce qu'il sait, je le sais, répondit Sebastian en désignant son jeune maître.

La petite rousse sembla déçue du manque d'effet que cette révélation provoqua :

-Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, la reine ne sera au courant, que lorsque j'aurais attrapé le criminel et l'aurait présenté à la Tour de Londres. Cette fois, elle sera obligée de me prendre pour Limière, fille ou pas fille !

-Vous avez déjà dit cela, lorsqu'il y a un an vous étiez sûre d'avoir attrapé le voleur de la Banque Principale, remarqua le roux.

-C'est pas pareil ! grimaça Vance. De plus c'était bien lui, on l'a juste relâché faute de preuve ! Et cette fois, j'ai des agents sur le coup !

-Des agents, voyez vous ça ! Vous envoyez des petits diablotins comme vous, s'esclaffa une des bonnes.

« _Si elle savait à quel point elle a raison,_ pensa la jeune fille »

Elle replaça devant son œil sa mèche rousse. Peut être devrait-elle se faire un cache, mais les domestiques lui poseraient des questions. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre.

-De plus, continua l'adolescente, comme Charles Grey va certainement passer bientôt pour m'inscrire dans une pension pour jeune fille, où je serais _encore_ obligée de m'évader, j'ai décidé de prendre un précepteur. Comme ça, la vieille verra que je sais m'occuper de moi toute seule.

Ciel fut un instant déstabilisé que l'on profère de telles paroles envers sa majesté la reine Victoria, mais quand il vit que personne ne réagissait, il laissa couler, valait mieux.

-Sebastian, pourriez-vous vous en charger ?

-Tout à fait, my lady.

Le démon aux cheveux de jais s'inclina la main sur le cœur comme il le faisait pour Ciel autrefois. D'ailleurs le plus jeune démon sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Depuis quelques minutes, c'était une étrange impression comme si il sentait que quelque chose de mal –pour lui- allait se passer. Il fronça les sourcils, il sentit que ses yeux viraient momentanément au rouge et qu'il avait désormais une vue de démon. Les couleurs se dissolvaient et chaque geste de la fille qu'il avait face à lui, lui paraissait lent terriblement lent. Son regard dériva vers le rémouleur en face qui achevait d'aiguiser la lame d'un rasoir. Un aiguiseur oui, rien d'intéressant ! Il porta à nouveau son attention vers Vance qui se leva.

-Bon et bien je pense, que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations !

Elle contourna le dossier paternel et l'œil de Ciel vint encore regarder le rémouleur tandis que les autres se retiraient calmement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son attitude, il ne cessait de regarder dans leur direction et lever le rasoir. L'action au ralentit lui sembla saugrenue. Dès que la jeune fille s'éloigna du siège, le rémouleur, leva son arme et l'envoya. Il vit étape par étape la lame filer entre les deux rues à plusieurs mètres de hauteur des badauds insouciants et avec pour direction… le dos de Vance !

Cette âme était la sienne, personne ne la lui prendrait ! Plus vif que l'éclair (littéralement et pas littérairement), il se précipita pour intercepter la lame alors qu'elle brisait la vitre dans un grand fracas assourdissant et que des centaines de milliers d'éclats de verres coupant volaient dans l'action de ses mouvement, il prit la chaise à deux mains et la jeta en l'air, la lame du rasoir vint se loger d'un coup sec dans le dossier du fauteuil. Sebastian qui était resté dans la même pièce que son jeune maître prit Vance par le bras et se mit de dos de manière à la couvrir comme un bouclier humain (hum… démoniaque) des fragments de verre. La chaise atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Les copeaux de verres achevaient leur descente vers le parquet en une multitude d'éclats aussi scintillant que dangereux que la jeune baronne jeta un regard larmoyant à celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ciel.

_Tada_ _! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Non pas mélodramatique du tout ! Merci de vos reviews et votre fidélité ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_La suite ! P Me revoilà ! Je ne vous ai pas manqué ? Pas besoin de répondre, voici donc Première Enquête rien que pour vous !_

_Aqua6663 : encore une fois merci de ton com's ça fait plaisir, donc voilà la suite D_

**Chapitre IV Première Enquête :**

Vance n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du choc de son agression que déjà l'homme filait de chez les Edgars en passant par le toit. Les trois autres domestiques qui avaient quitté la pièce plus tôt se précipitèrent dans le Bureau Principal.

-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

-C'est affreux ! Il faut prévenir les policemen !

-Non ! Octave, ou la Reine !

Pendant que Esha, Afka et Junh se disputaient sur à qui en parler, la jeune fille se dégagea de l'étreinte protectrice de Sebastian et courut vers le fauteuil sans jeter un regard à Ciel. Elle essuya fébrilement la larme qui roulait sur sa joue et décrocha sèchement le rasoir par la poignée. Silencieusement, elle le détailla une demi seconde avant de murmurer froidement :

-Non. On ne prévient personne. Allez chercher cet homme maintenant !

Les deux démons sentirent que c'était bien là un ordre et s'inclinèrent. En faisant cela, Sebastian fit tomber tout les copeaux de verres accroché à son beau costume à queue de pie.

-Mais… miss Vance, commença maladroitement le cuisinier.

-DEHORS ! Allez-vous en ! cria-t-elle désespérée. Et vous trouvez le ! ajouta-t-elle ensuite pour Ciel et Sebastian.

Malgré son aspect menu et fragile elle parvint à pousser sans aucun mal les cinq serviteurs du bureau et s'y enferma. Le jeune comte pouvait sans aucun mal deviner par les bruits qu'elle produisait, que la petite baronne s'était adossée contre la porte et pleurait.

Il grimaça et courut dans l'escalier suivit de Sebastian à la recherche du « rémouleur ». Une fois hors de la vue des humains, le côté démoniaque ressurgit, et leur rapidité se décupla, ils montèrent en quelque saut sur le toit des Edgars.

-Eh ! Vous là haut ! entendit le Phantomhive.

Cela provenait de la cheminée, les deux hommes s'y penchèrent avec impatience. Une tête leur parvint plusieurs mètres plus bas à l'ouverture du tunnel de brique noir de suie.

-Nous ne sommes pas au courant de ce que ce type pouvait bien vouloir à la fille d'en face ! s'exclama la matrone Edgars par le conduit. Donc vous seriez gentil de ne pas nous arrêter. Le rémouleur voulait juste nous montrer son travail, c'était tout !

Ciel sortit sa tête de la cheminée avec dégoût, tout ce temps gâché pour rien. Quelque secondes cruciales à écouter une idiote se disculper d'un crime qui n'avait pas eu lieu !

-Nous n'en parlerons pas, assura Sebastian avant de lui aussi sortir sa tête du conduit.

On voyait bien à son visage qu'il était aussi agacé que son jeune maître.

-Promets-moi de traquer cet homme quoi qu'il t'en coûte, grogna Ciel en touchant sa propre marque.

-Yes my lord, répondit l'autre.

Sans en attendre plus, ils sautèrent vers un autre toit. A la vitesse où leur proie s'était enfuie il était évident que cet homme était un tueur à gage. Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à le trouver et même sans preuve contre lui lors de cette dernière agression, ses autres meurtres lui permettraient un allé direct en enfer, la corde au cou de la tour de Londres.

Une immensité de toits, du plus grands aux plus petits, aucun n'avaient leur fugitif. Sur certain, il y avait bien des ramoneurs mais aucun rémouleur. Le jeune garçon pesta et jura : ils l'avaient perdu. Deux démons mis en désarroi par un simple humain !

-Trouve cet homme qu'on en finisse !

Sebastian mit sa main gantée de blanc sur son menton en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-Hum. Déjà, nous savons qu'il n'est pas redescendu, il est encore sur les toits.

-Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?

-Au sol. Un enterrement, de quelqu'un de haut lignage vu les tenues des processionnaires, impossible pour un aiguiseur de couteau de redescendre, sous peine de faire tâche.

Ciel vérifia, en effet des hommes et des femmes habillés de noir marchaient lentement derrière la voiture corbillard pour se rendre à l'église. Par respect pour le mort, les citadins et commerçant s'écartaient et ne bougeaient plus pour que la procession funéraire puisse avancer. Impossible pour un fugitif de se mêler à cela s'il ne voulait pas être remarqué. Donc il était sur les toits, encore. Cela leur donnait un avantage non négligeable. La question était. Où s'était-il caché ?

Le Phantomhive s'imagina le tueur tapis derrière une cheminée une arme à la main n'attendant que de la leur lancer à la figure. Avec amusement il songea à la surprise que l'homme aurait en les voyants résister à tous ses petits couteaux.

Son œil redevint rouge et il put à nouveau discerner les moindres détails des toits, les empreintes de pas des ramoneurs d'une cheminée à l'autre.

Vraiment, aucun intérêt, il sauta sur le toit suivant et atterrit avec autant de souplesse qu'un chat, même si la comparaison lui sembla déplacée car il détestait ces horribles bestioles. Les petits hommes couverts de suies ne leur prêtait aucune attention, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à ramoner.

Les yeux rouges de Sebastian s'illuminèrent, son instinct de prédateur était en marche, ce genre de pulsion était difficilement réprimable et il devait dire qu'il adorait la traque. A ces moments, aucun aspect ne lui échappait, son cerveau surpuissant captait le moindre arôme, détails, grain de poussière et l'identifiait. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre c'était où le rémouleur avait bien pu disparaître. Son instinct lui souffla alors d'observer plus profondément les toits, notamment les traces de pas pleines de suies, leur homme n'en avait laissé, signe que sous son déguisement, il était très méticuleux, mais celles d'un ramoneur s'arrêtaient entre deux immeubles. Les dernières traces étaient d'ailleurs inclinées de telles manières qu'on aurait cru… que le nettoyeur de cheminée s'était fait pousser ! Il baissa la tête, un corps écrasé en bas était dépouillé de ses vêtements sales, cependant, une tache de sang coulait de son thorax.

-C'est un ramoneur ! s'exclamèrent les deux démons simultanément.

L'homme aurait tué le garçon avant de lui prendre ses vêtements pour se déguiser et de le jeter entre deux rues très peux passantes. Mais cela aurait fait du bruit forcément. A moins, qu'il ne l'ai tué avant très tôt le matin quand peu de ramoneurs étaient levé pour travailler. Il aurait tout prévu ! Un professionnel !

Un sentiment d'excitation était palpable chez Ciel. Il trouvait cela très drôle. Ainsi, leur proie avait décidé de jouer à cache-cache ? Soit, cela tombait bien tous les nettoyeurs de conduit étaient regroupés ensemble pour déjeuner. S'il n'avait pas laissé de trace c'était assurément celui qui avait les chaussures propres.

Tranquillement, le majordome démoniaque et son maître non moins diabolique se dirigèrent vers les ramoneurs savourant la pause de midi.

-Bonjour à vous, nous ne faisons que passer, articula sagement Sebastian.

Comme si le fait qu'ils soient sur un toit à ce moment de la journée était innocent ! C'est ce que les autres pensèrent et se méfièrent immédiatement des deux démons si bien qu'il était dur de percer dans leur regard celui qui avait voulu s'en prendre à Vance. De plus, ils avaient tous les chaussures enduites de suies, impossible de reconnaître les traits sous leur masques de poussière noire sans éveiller les soupçons. Par précaution, le tueur les avait salies, flûte !

Cependant, Ciel remarqua quelque chose rapidement, si les chaussures de l'homme étaient sales et si il était maniaque de la propreté cette saleté le dérangerait et il aurait tendance à avoir des tics. Comme Sebastian devant une pièce mal rangée ! Trois sur quinze avaient des tics, l'un se grattait l'oreille, l'autre tapait du pied pour enlever la poussière, le dernier enlevait la poudre de ses mains avec un petit coutelat… très aiguisé.

Il venait de se trahir ! D'autant plus que ses doigts étaient couverts de petites cicatrices dues au maniement d'armes blanches ! Vraiment trop simple.

Sentant qu'il venait de se désigner bêtement comme le coupable, l'homme jeta son petit couteau droit vers la poitrine de Sebastian, le désignant comme le plus dangereux par sa taille, cependant le diable de majordome l'arrêta à un pouce de sa belle chemise. L'autre prit peur et à la grande surprise des ramoneurs s'enfuit en courant.

-Suis-le !

Leur fugitif était déjà loin mais il ne faudrait à Sebastian qu'une dizaine de seconde pour l'attraper. Cependant, à peine le démon eut-il fait un pas que un coup de feu retentit. Par réflexe, il vérifia que son jeune maître n'en était pas la cible, mais sa vision et son audition rapide et surdéveloppée lui appris que le tueur venait d'être tué et tombait avec une lenteur presque exagéré dans le vide, la tête sanguinolente, les bras en croix comme une grotesque poupée de chiffon.

-Merde ! grogna Ciel qui l'avait rejoint. Attrape l'autre celui qui a tiré maintenant !

Sebastian s'inclina rapidement sans s'embarrasser de la main sur le cœur pourtant quasi rituelle chez lui.

Le jeune comte descendit l'immeuble vers le corps et attendit le retour de son serviteur.

Si le tueur à gages courrait vite, l'autre –tueur- était plus rapide, mais cela ne distancerait pas Sebastian pour autant. A travers tous les toits il le suivit en cherchant à le rattraper, mais l'autre était vraiment rapide ! Jamais il n'avait été distancé par un humain et cette odeur faisait de lui indéniablement une créature humaine. Et en plus une odeur riche à en juger par son costume et son haut de forme noir coûteux rien qu'en entendait le froissement régulier du tissus, Sebastian su que cet homme était un des cerveaux de l'opération contre Vance Grimmauldy, car si le crime payait, le meurtre était peu rentable au bas de l'échelle. Décidant que la chasse à la souris avait assez duré, le majordome accéléra la course. Il se rapprochait inexorablement, l'homme serait prit. Cependant, alors qu'il croyait son petit poisson prit, le haut de forme sauta d'une des cheminées.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde. Une seule ! Pour qu'il le perde de vue, Sebastian se pencha par-dessus la rambarde protégeant le toit en tuile. L'assassin du tueur à gage avait disparu dans la mêlée de la procession funéraire ! Le cortège rentrait dans l'église et à travers tous les hauts de forme noirs, le démon ne put en distinguer aucun malgré sa vision plus puissante que les autres !

Le brun souffla. Il allait falloir en parler à son jeune maître et il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il lui raconterait. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le majordome de bondir légèrement vers la ruelle où Ciel se trouvait.

°0°0°oOo°0°0°

Ciel se pencha sur le corps. Personne ne passerait avant un moment, il avait tout son temps pour examiner les blessures et les effets personnels du cadavre. Un homme, touareg sans doute par sa couleur spéciale de peau, ses lames, effilées, longues, brutes pendaient autour de son manteau en vieux cuir. Voilà tout ce qui restait de ce tueur en série, rien de personnel, aucune lettre de son employeur, tout certainement brûlé, comme se le devait un vrai professionnel. Avec un dégoût profond, le jeune comte vérifia les poches noires de crasses et de suies de l'homme, rien. Il l'avait prit en chasse et avait gagné, si l'on puis dire, mais sa victoire lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche, il fallait le ramener vivant. Mort il n'avait aucun intérêt. Ses yeux grands ouverts de surprise reflétèrent un éclat rouge que Ciel ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

-DEATH !

Le Phantomhive eu juste le temps de lever la tête, que la tronçonneuse de Grell Suttclif s'abattit sans aucune pitié en plein dans le thorax du Tueur à Gage. Le comte s'écarta pour ne pas être arrosé de sang, malheureusement l'hémoglobine vint le couvrir de la tête aux pieds. Il passa un mouchoir sur son visage poisseux.

_« Tué pour tué, au final la Vie choisit de nous prendre ce que nous avons volé »_ pensa le jeune garçon avec amertume.

-Il était déjà mort, murmura-t-il doucement.

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges leva la tête surpris de voir une connaissance dans cette ruelle.

-Le sang irrigue le cerveau pendant six minutes après l'arrêt des pulsions cardiaque, garçon. On apprend ça en première année chez les shinigami petit inculte. J'ai donc tout mon temps pour le prendre.

Il se tut pour observer le cinématique sortant du corps.

Une vie entière à manier les armes, c'était tout rien de plus à retenir et au grand désarroi de Ciel, l'employeur du mort portait un masque à chaque rencontre pour ne pas être reconnu. Frustrant, quelqu'un voulait du mal à Vance et n'hésitait pas à employer les grands moyens ! Cependant, un détail intéressant, la taille et la couleur de cheveux du tueur du tueur correspondait à celle que l'on voyait dans le cinématique. Donc, le patron s'était débarrassé lui-même de son employé. Intéressant.

-Alator Weisberger né le 30 Janvier 1859, mort le 21 Mai 1892. Cause : Impact de balle, mortellement touché, suivit d'une chute d'un immeuble de deux étages. Remarque particulière : aucune.

Le roux finit de noter ceci dans son death note. Et prit son arme sanglante sur l'épaule et adressa un sourire aux dents acérées à Ciel.

-Où est Sebby-chou ?

-Il cherche l'assassin de ce type, répondit mollement le garçon.

-QU'IL ME CHERCHE ! JE SUIS L'ASSASSIN. QU'IL ME METTE DERRIERE LES BARREAUX, s'écria le Dieu de la mort en se dandinant de manière ridicule.

A cet instant, Sebastian revint… bredouille.

Ciel lui jeta un regard noir et du se retenir pour le frapper, il l'aurait d'ailleurs fait volontiers, s'il n'avait pas été à peu près sûr de se faire scalper par Grell.

-Sebby ! Me voilà !

Alors que Suttclif se précipitait pour lui faire un beau baiser (on entend par là aussi comique que rebutant), Sebastian mit sa main pour l'empêcher de continuer et s'inclina profondément désolé.

-Désolé My Lord, je l'ai sous-estimé.

-Incapable ! le gronda le jeune comte avec dédain. Heureusement, le crois avoir trouvé le moyen de rattraper tes bêtises !

Il se tourna ensuite vers le shinigami se débattant avec fureur pour entrer dans le périmètre d'espace vital du démon aux cheveux en épis.

-Suttclif ? Vous les shinigamis vous classez tout ?

-Hum oui, attend Sebby embrasse-moi, tu en meurs d'envie !

-Classez vous les meurtriers ?

-Certainement, dans les corridors des âmes à remarques spéciales.

-Pardon ? s'enquit le Phantomhive.

-Les corridors où vont ceux qui on fait le mal ou le bien, selon l'un ou l'autre, ils sont mis en conserve pour l'éternité.

-Avez-vous la liste des meurtriers vivants ?

-Je crois, haussa les épaules le roux.

Sebastian commença à comprendre là où voulait en venir son jeune maître, il eut la désagréable impression que cela allait lui retomber sur la poire.

-Pourrais-tu chercher l'assassin d'Alator Weisberger ? demanda le plus poliment du monde Ciel.

-Je fais rien sans quelque chose en échange, moufta le roux snobinard.

-Si tu le fais, tu auras un baiser de Sebastian.

Le dieu de la mort se mit à saigner du nez tellement fort qu'une petite cascade coula pour un peu on aurait mit Joseph d'Arimathie avec une coupe et on aurait eu le nouveau Graal. Le majordome se mit à soupirer discrètement, cela lui retombait bien sur la poire.

-Avec la langue ? Kyaa ! Un baiser de Sebby !

-Oui avec la langue, vas-y, va chercher son nom.

L'autre partit à la vitesse de l'éclair, des cœurs roses le propulsant dans son fantasme éveillé.

-Allons-y, grogna Ciel.

Il partit d'un pas raide vers le Grimmauldy's Manor. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter Grell, après tout, même s'il s'avérait parfois utile, il n'en restait pas moins le meurtrier de sa tante, Madame Red.

°0°0°oOo°0°0°

Vance leva la tête à l'arrivée des deux démons. L'un était couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds et en mettait partout sur le tapis de sa chambre, l'autre avait l'air passablement écœuré, mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un prisonnier avec eux. Par réflexe, elle serra sa peluche Bunny The Rabbit contre elle, mais le tableau qu'elle renvoyait devait être si pathétique qu'elle envoya la peluche sur son lit.

-Où est-il ?

-Mort, répondit calmement Ciel, sans coiffant ses cheveux en arrière pour ne plus que le sang lui coule dans les yeux.

-Vous l'avez tué ! Je le voulais vivant ! pesta la jeune fille. Comment interroger un mort ?

-Nous avons nos méthodes, ricana le garçon. Et nous savons vers où nous diriger, nous avons un nom que souhaiteriez-vous de plus ?

-Le commanditaire peut-être ? Et que vous arrêtiez de salir mes appartements.

-C'est en marche, my lady, répondit Sebastian. Accepteriez-vous que nous vous racontions ce que nous avons appris auprès d'une tasse de thé ?

Encore ce ton onctueux comme du miel alors que son comparse avait autant d'hémoglobine sur lui que pouvait en contenir le corps humain.

-Pourquoi pas, mais lui, (elle désigna Ciel) il n'entre pas.

Sur ce, elle ferma la porte au nez d'un Ciel aussi bouche bée, qu'un Sebastian tordu presque de rire.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello ! Bonjour à tous, voici enfin Sherlock Holmes. Certains seront mis en rogne que je l'utilise dans cette fic, tout d'abord pour deux raisons. La première est que je devais insérer un flic dans cette histoire autre qu'un Abberline bis, même si d'un certain point de vue, Sherlock n'est pas vraiment un fic, pour les enquêtes, quand à la deuxième raison, elle a prit plus d'importance avec le temps et est au final devenue capitale. Vous l'apprendrez dans quelques chapitres :D ! Donc petit récapitulatif, l'histoire et l'enfance de Sherlock se base sur la BD de Didier Convard, Éric Adam et Jean-Louis Le Hir, le livre est connu sous le titre de _**Révélation** _._ _C'est-à-dire que Sherlock est à l'origine un jeune et riche aristocrate de même que Mycroft son frère, ils vivent heureux… Jusqu'à ce que le père de Sherlock décide de tuer Isadora la mère pour se venger du grand père de Sherlock qui a tué sa fiancée. Pas trop dur à suivre genre feuilleton brésilien ? Je continue, suite à cela, la famille est endettés, Sherlock change donc de nom pour Holmes. Celui de la violoniste Claudia Holmes que sa mère adorait, et en escortant son meurtrier de père à la Tour de Londres, les deux frères font la monstrueuse découverte … qu'ils ont un demi frère ! Nommé Moriarty il est prêt à tout pour venger son géniteur seulement dans cette histoire, les deux ne le savent pas encore. Donc en se basant sur cela, Sherlock et Moriarty sont parents. Quant à la manière d'agir et la panache de Sherlock je le dois au merveilleux film de Guy Ritchie et à la folie de Robert Doney Jr ! En plus de la BD et Le Film, cela se situe après la fin de Jeu d'Ombre, c'est-à-dire que Holmes et censé mourir mais survit in extremis des chutes en Suisses lors d'un congrès pour la paix. Moriarty est lui aussi censé mourir… MAIS SURVIT ! Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier._

_Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu un livre :_

_*John Watson est le colocataire de Sherlock et son meilleur ami, il est docteur et tient un cabinet médical au 221 b Baker Street. Auparavant, il a été médecin de guerre à l'étranger et un mauvais penchant vers les jeux de hasard et de cartes. Il accompagne Holmes dans ses enquêtes. Il a cependant quitté Baker Street en 1891 pour se marier avec la ravissante Mary Mostran… Mary pas Meryl, je l'ai appris à mes dépent grâce à Morghana._

_Irene_ _Adler est le seul amour de Sherlock Holmes. Il la rencontre dans un _Scandale en Bohème_, de Conan Doyle et est exploité dans le film de Ritchie de manière sulfureuse- c'est-à-dire qu'elle est la copine de Sherlock quoi ! Elle meurt cependant de Tuberculose aggravé par Moriarty tout au début de Jeu d'_Ombre.

_Hem… Je crois que je n'ai rien à ajouter, bonne lecture et review ! Je tape ceci je suis dans l'avion un gros juste devant moi, des enfants qui crient, du coup je suis obligé d'écouter le générique de Kuro 2 à fond la patate !_

**Chapitre V Seconde Enquête :**

Le petit mendiant auquel Ciel avait jeté la pomme s'assit contre le muret de pierre. Voilà bien deux jours qu'il s'était rassasié du modeste fruit. Mais c'était amplement suffisant, et puis, il aurait bientôt plus !

Il entendit une église sonner onze heure du matin. On aurait pu supposer que son client régulier serait réveillé, mais il n'en était rien de moins sûr. Il regarda son reflet dans une flaque, loin étaient les joues creuses et cireuses qu'il avait alors deux jours précédemment. Au contraire, elles étaient rondes et rose, en pleine santé et ce n'était certainement pas un maigre apport en vitamine qui avait pu lui faire cet effet. L'enfant songea à la quantité de maquillage qu'il mettait habituellement lors de ses ''journées ''. Cela trompait toujours tout le monde et il passait pour un vagabond comme un autre. Il regarda le perron et regretta que la propriétaire ait déjà prit les bouteilles du laitier, il en aurait bien bue une, là maintenant. Décidant qu'il avait assez fait poireauter son client, il entreprit de monter les escaliers, il sonna au 221 b Baker Street.

Une vieille femme vient lui ouvrir presque immédiatement, comme si elle attendait son arrivée. A la façon dont elle pinça les lèvres devant sa tenue négligée, sa tenue de ''travail'' il sut que c'était le cas. Sans plus de ménagement, elle lui montra le deuxième étage. Le garçon hocha la tête signifiant qu'il avait compris. Avec précaution, il monta les escaliers, il n'aimait pas les escaliers, lui un jeune prodige de l'espionnage se sentait démuni dans la cage, surtout quand il les montait, en effet, quelqu'un pouvait tirer ou l'espionner à son tour sans qu'il s'en rende compte ! Cette pensée ne le rassura pas et son comportement se fit plus farouche, si c'était possible. Pis encore et il serait devenu un petit moineau.

Arrivé devant la porte, il appuya lentement sur la poignée, la porte grinça et il grimaça. Toujours trop de bruits dans les maisons, il n'aimait pas cela. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être constamment observé et épié. Dans son métier, il se devait d'être toujours discret ! Il lui était même arrivé d'espionner quelqu'un durant une messe, et aucun son n'avait émané de lui. Il pénétra dans la pièce. Le petit homme fonça le nez à l'odeur horrible qui s'en dégageait, un mélange de renfermé, de vêtements sales et d' … d'opium. Voilà une chose que le jeune espion ne se risquerait jamais à consommer, cela diminuerait ses réflexes et une faute pouvait signer son arrêt de mort. Quoique… tant qu'à mourir autant qu'on ne s'en rende plus compte ?

A peine eu-t-il fait deux pas sur le tapis mité et élimé qu'un canon de revolver vint se loger à la base de son cou, il mit un temps fou avant de se rendre compte que celui qui le tenait en joue était confortablement assis sur une casseuse et qu'un mécanisme complexe, reliait sa main à la gachette du revolver.

-C'est moi, murmura le jeune garçon.

L'homme replia le mécanisme et il put avancer, le petit constata qu'en plus de son client régulier, il y en avait un autre nettement moins négligé qui respirait avec beaucoup de difficulté dans l'atmosphère étouffante de l'appartement.

-M'sieur Holmes ! J'ai des infos pour vous.

-Viens donc me faire ton rapport PDV.

-PDV ? Interrogea l'autre homme qui respirait mal.

-Pattes De Velours, sourit le gamin. Donc, euh voici le compte rendu détaillé. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe… Ça doit faire deux ans que je ne suis pas retourné à l'école.

Il tendit une enveloppe en papier Kraft un peu sale, mais assez bombée pour ruisseler d'informations intéressantes.

-Pas de problème PDV, convint Sherlock après avoir jeté un bref regard au contenu de l'enveloppe. Tu peux y aller.

-Hem…

-Ah oui l'argent ! fit le détective en fouillant dans ses poches sales. Watson avancez moi.

-Pas question ! Je n'ai qu'une pièce en or et puis…

Avant que le docteur n'ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit, le petit espion avait déjà fondu vers son manteau et s'était emparé de la pièce en or susmentionné et mordit dedans pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraie_**.(NDA : C'était assez dégueu ce genre de pratique, quand on ne sait pas où la pièce a trainer. Je vous épargne les détails)**_

Plus vif qu'un courant d'air, le petit voleur s'était déjà envolé. Choqué, le docteur regarda la porte encore battante avant de diriger sa fureur contre son ami.

-Il m'a volé ! Quand allez-vous fréquenter des gens normaux !?

-Sans doute quand les gens normaux se rendront utiles, ricana le détective. Alors voyons ce que notre cher Pattes de Velours a bien pu dénicher comme informations.

Holmes s'alluma une pipe (de tabac pour une fois) et commença à lire le rapport un peu brouillon de PDV, quelques fautes mais certainement pas plus qu'il arrivait à Sherlock de faire. Soudain, il manqua d'avaler la fumée de tabac quand il tomba sur un détail très intéressant. Il se mit à tousser, si bien qu'il fallut à Watson se lever de son fauteuil pour l'aider à respirer, quelques minutes plus tard et l'autre se serait tout simplement tué avec la fumée.

-Alors Holmes ? Que se passe-t-il ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, se leva et fit les cents pas, le menton appuya contre la poitrine, le regard sur la semelle usée de ses chaussures. Il continua ses allers et retour entre tous les détritus pendant presque une minute avant de dire :

-Watson, croyez-vous à la magie ?

-Je l'ignore, en Indes j'ai vu un Fakir prédire l'heure et le jour exact de sa mort mais peut-t-on appeler cela de la magie ?

-Bien sûr que non, simplement suicidaire qui cherchait simplement à vous avertir en aparté et vous n'avez malheureusement pas répondu. Pouvez vous encore prêter serment d'Hypocrate après cette bévue ? Qu'en pense Mary ?

-Ah non ! Nous n'allons pas parler de mon épouse ou sinon je rentre chez moi. Je suis venu à Backer Street uniquement pour vous passer une petite visite de courtoisie !

-Eh bien soit, prenez place. Quoique, mon affaire vous intéresse ?

-Je m'inquiète pour vous, je ne veux certainement pas recommencer de stupides aventures.

-Allons, avouez que cela vous manque.

-Absolument pas…

-De folles épopées…

-Dangereuses et mortelles seront leurs seuls qualificatifs…

-…des amis soudés… continua Holmes.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, maintenant, je pense qu'il est plus sage de se ranger d'autant plus que je vous ai cru mort à notre dernière enquête en Suisse. Veuillez donc m'expliquer, Holmes quelle est donc l'affaire qui vous turlupine.

-Soit, lisez cette page de journal.

Watson la prit et commença à lire :

**MORT PREMATUREE DE L'HERITIER PHANTOMHIVE **

-Bon, je le sais qu'il est mort, et alors ? Cela fait deux ans ! Les journaux ont vidés des bidons d'encre et des réserves de papier entières sur ce… fait d'hiver !

-J'ai été engagé il y a deux ans de cela, Watson, pour enquêter sur sa mort, et je dois dire que cela m'intrigue. Connaissez-vous miss Elizabeth Midfort ? Lizzie pour les intimes.

-Jamais entendu parler, quoique le nom m'est familier.

-Vous pouvez le connaitre en effet, la jeune Marquise Elizabeth Midfort m'a commandée de retrouver les corps de son fiancée le feu Ciel Phantomhive, décédé il y a de cela deux ans dans un tragique accident de fiacre à l'embouchure de la Tamise. Son père est le Marquis Alexis Leon Midfort siégeant à la Chambre des Lords.

-C'était des circonstances ma foi fort triste et il est étrange qu'un jeune garçon de treize années et quelques perde aussi rapidement la vie, convint Watson après une lecture rapide de l'article.

-Tout à fait, seulement, comme le dit cet article, aucun corps n'a été retrouvé, je me suis rendu sur le terrain il y a deux ans de cela pour assister le Scotland Yard, et j'en suis venu à penser que cet accident n'avait en rien un accident.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer de tels dires ?

-Réfléchissez Watson, que cherche-t-on avant tout dans des accidents ?

-Hum… les disfonctionnements, non ?

-Exact, voilà que vous ne perdez pas la main. En effet, m'étant rendu sur le lieu du drame ou plutôt du crime, appelons un chat un chat après tout, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucun disfonctionnement dans le fiacre tels qu'ils soient. Mieux, je n'ai rien trouvé !

-Et cela semble vous ravir ? Perdriez-vous la raison Holmes ?

-Justement ! C'est parce que je n'ai rien trouvé que c'est intéressant ! Aucune trace ou empreinte sachant qu'un fiacre doit être touché des milliers de fois en une journée, les orphelins, vagabonds, mendiants cherchant la piécette, les usagers des fiacres, les cochers, les astiqueurs qui au final laissent plus de trace qu'ils n'en enlèvent. Et bien justement il n'y en avait plus ! Comme si on les avait précautionneusement et scrupuleusement enlevés et nettoyés avec beaucoup de soin et de maîtrise. C'est à ce moment là que l'idée du meurtre a germé dans mon esprit. D'autant plus que les parents de ce jeune homme ont eux aussi perdus la vie tragiquement.

-Tuerie familiale ? Quelqu'un détestait peut être la famille Phantomhive ?

-J'y aurais cru ! Si je n'avais appris que la sœur de Rachel Phantomhive, épouse de Vincent Phantomhive, Angelica Barnett avait elle aussi tragiquement perdue la vie dans des circonstances aussi sanglante que mystérieuse. Donc non, on ne voulait pas s'en prendre aux Phantomhive, mais au jeune garçon Ciel. Le but de l'assassin était d'enlever tout tuteur autour du garçon, le rendre désespéré pour enfin le tuer. Néanmoins, l'assassin n'a pas réussit.

-Pardon ?

-Non, je suis sûr à quatre vingt huit virgule neuf pour cent que Ciel Phantomhive est vivant.

-Et les onze virgule un qui restent ? s'enquit Watson en fronçant les sourcils trouvant que le raisonnement de son ancien colocataire était tout à fait saugrenu.

-C'est au cas où je me serais trompé. Toujours est-il que j'ai retrouvé sa trace ici à Londres !

-Comment ? Est-ce en rapport avec le rapport de ce petit… hum voleur ?

-Ce petit m'affirme avoir vu le jeune Ciel Phantomhive à la fenêtre du Grimmauldy's Manor. Connaissez-vous cette famille ?

-Vaguement, tout les noms de ces nobles sont semblables pour moi, rien ne parvient à les différencier. De plus, comment être sûr que c'était bel et bien lui ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce jeune garçon est Ciel Phantomhive. Il porte, le même bandeau cachant précisément son œil droit, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes boucles d'oreilles, la même couleur d'yeux, de plus il semble d'après le rapport avoir quinze ans, sachant qu'il est ''mort'' à treize. Ce ne peut être que lui. De plus, le petit me décrit dans son rapport son attitude, condescendante, et haute. Comme était celle que décrivait…

Il regarda un petit bout de papier dans sa poche, qui vu la couleur semblait être là depuis un moment :

-Le prince Soma Asmar… euh je ne me souviens plus de la suite.

-Et une usurpation d'identité ?

-Ce serait vraiment idiot, de plus que savez-vous des Grimmauldy ?

-Rien ! Je vous l'ai dit !

-Famille riche, frère dans les caraïbes, parents en Indonésie et petite dernière ici à Londres. Cette maison a subi hier une… disons attaque. Les journaux ne vous ont rien dit ?

-Ah mais oui ! Une arme aurait été lancée dans ce manoir contre quelqu'un, on aurait retrouvé deux morts, un ramoneur et un homme inidentifiable tellement il y avait de sang.

-Le Scotland Yard n'a même pas pu faire le tri avant de l'envoyer à la morgue, remarqua Sherlock avec une moue pensive.

-Pas besoin des détails.

-Mais c'est ce qui est intéressant les détails ! Comme si on avait cherché à effacer tous les détails. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela passionnant ?

-Non ! grogna Watson. Continuez !

-Bref. Comme si on cherchait à effacer les traces et c'est brillement réussi, si d'après la description du corps, de l'origine et des armes qu'il avait sur lui je n'avais pas reconnu Alator Weisbeger, vous savez ce tueur à gage que nous avions poursuivit dans l'enquête du Fox Rander.

-Venez-en au fait, je dois déjeuner avec mes beaux parents.

-En plus de votre tigresse vous devez sortir la famille de félin, plaisanta Holmes en se tenant les côtes. Ce n'est pas au restaurant qu'il faut les emmener, c'est au Zoo.

-Hilarant. Si vous ne continuez pas, je m'en vais !

-Bref, un assassin tristement célèbre attaque un Manoir où se trouve le sosie de Ciel Phantomhive qu'on a tenté d'assassiner ? Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, et cela ne m'inspire qu'une curiosité stupéfiante.

-Avez-vous pensé à en parler à sa fiancée Miss Middfort ? Histoire d'avoir votre paye.

-J'en suis à deux ans depuis le début de cette enquête, je peux la faire attendre un peu plus longtemps.

-Pas trop non plus, si elle trouve un autre mari elle ne voudra peut être même plus vous payer, remarqua Watson en ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil fébriles à sa montre à gousset.

-Je prends le risque. Une passionnante enquête qui s'annonce. Vous joindrez-vous à moi ?

-Certainement pas, je m'en vais !

Le docteur partit du pas le plus digne qu'il pu avant d'écraser, une fiole… de…

-Ne me dites pas que c'est…

-Oui, c'est du burin de cheval. Ses propriétés sont tout à fait fascinantes.

Watson claqua furieusement la porte.

-Je sais que vous vous joindrez à moi tôt ou tard ! cria Sherlock.

Avec un sourire sûr de lui le détective nota sur une feuille d'une propreté douteuse :

_Quels sont les liens entre Ciel Phantomhive et la fille Grimmaldy ?_

_Pourquoi est-il chez elle ?_

_-Qui fuit-il ? Et qui veut à tout prix le tuer ? Pour quelles raisons ?_

Cela faisait des choses à découvrir ! Et Sherlock était tout simplement aussi impatient qu'un gosse attendant Noël.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé mon p'tit Sherlock. Moi… je vais vous faire une confidence, je suis tombé amoureuse de Robert Doney Jr. Il pourrait sûrement être mon père, mais je préfère rêver d'un mec ultra charismatique un peu vieux jeu, qu'à un petit con de seize ans et quelques infoutu de muer et suivit par toute une horde de greluche de onze ans qui s'arrachent l'appareil dentaire sur son passage. D Je pense que nous savons tous de qui je parle !_

_So sorry for the wait ! Je ne retrouvais plus le chapitre ! J'ai donc commencé à le retapper de mémory et soudain my sister find this in my bun, my poubelle ! O gosh, my fiction was in my bun ! _

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Chapitre VI Troisième Enquête :**

–Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas y aller avec vous ? pesta la petite rousse en fronçant les sourcils, enfin le seul sourcil visible derrière sa –trop- longue mèche rouge

Ciel se retourna en équilibre précaire, un pied sur l'escalier du perron, l'autre dont la pointe peinait à toucher le trottoir. Sur son visage une moue clairement agacée.

-Ce serait dangereux pour vous, et puis cela serait inconvenant pour une lady d'être vue en ces endroits.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je veux en savoir plus sur ce Weisberger, mais pas de votre bouche ! Je tiens à être là ! S'il a tenté de me tuer, je veux apprendre moi-même qui l'a engagé.

-Et ce n'est pas en allant vous jeter dans la gueule du loup que vous arrangerez votre cas ! soupira le jeune garçon.

-Arrh ! Sebastian ! Aidez-moi ! Vous êtes censé m'être fidèles et pourtant vous refusez de m'écouter !

Le brun lui fit son plus beau sourire emplit d'une compassion tout à fait feinte :

-Nous tenons simplement à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Cela pourrait-être dangereux et mon jeune maître a juré de vous protéger, en vous laissant au Grimmauldy's Manor, vous ne risquerez absolument rien.

Vance grimaça. Et sans ajouter un mot de plus elle ferma la porte au nez de ses serviteurs, avant de la rouvrir pour cracher furieusement :

-Au moins trouvez quelque chose ! Cela me changerait, que je n'ai pas damnée mon âme à deux incapables !

Elle la referma sèchement.

Les deux démons jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour être sûr que personne n'avait entendu la seconde partie de la phrase et le plus simplement du monde prirent un fiacre en direction de Whitechapel. Le chauffeur ne leur jeta pas un coup d'œil et les deux démons purent ainsi discuter :

-Pourquoi prends-on une voiture, demanda Ciel.

-Tout simplement pour nous fondre dans la masse mon jeune maître, feindre, toujours feindre est notre éternelle devise.

-Elle est ridicule, nous irions bien plus vite en courant !

-Vous apprendrez cette base avec le temps et vous rendrez compte de son utilité.

-Si tu le dis.

Les deux hommes n'ajoutèrent plus rien et regardèrent silencieusement les rues pavés passer rapidement sous leurs yeux puissants. Quand la voiture prit un raccourci par Earl Road, et qu'ils passèrent juste devant la boutique d'Undertaker, les démons baissèrent la tête par prudence.

Ensuite, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver dans un des quartiers les plus mal famés de Londres. Une immensité de bâtiments gris et abimés, la crasse et la salpêtre omniprésente firent froncer le nez des deux hommes. Ils payèrent leur chauffeur d'une menue pièce de monnaie avant de descendre de la voiture.

Dehors, une odeur putride d'égout semblait avoir prit ses quartiers en ces lieux.

-Ah ah !

Ciel et Sebastian se retournèrent d'un même élan avant de se rendre compte qu'un fiacre se trouvait à quelques mètre d'eux et que dedans se trouvait, Vance.

Vance ? Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Cette fille était vraiment têtue comme une mule !

-Ne vous avions-nous pas recommandé de rester au manoir, Mademoiselle ? parvint à articuler le Phantomhive tandis que la jeune fille payait à son tour le chauffeur qui partit sans demander son reste, loin du taudis ambiant.

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, il n'est pas question qu'une enquête ne se fasse sans moi. Si il y a vraisemblablement des informations sur celui ou celle qui veut ma mort, je ne compte certainement pas être absente.

Le comte ne cacha pas son énervement, il serra les poings ! Une fille lui ferait prendre encore plus de temps ! Déjà qu'ils avaient mit une semaine pour trouver l'adresse de ce Weisberger ! C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que Grell leur avait pour le moment envoyé –à grands renfort de bisous pour Sebastian, que ce dernier avait bien heureusement évités-.

Cependant, son majordome mit sa main gantée sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'insulter gravement sa jeune maîtresse.

-Imaginez que ce soit un traquenard ! fulmina le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

-C'est vrai que _vous _seriez embêtés, glissa la rousse les poings sur les hanches tandis que l'autre adolescent les faisait blanchir de frustration.

-J'abandonne ! Sebastian, puisqu'elle veut venir, on l'emmène, grogna le démon.

L'autre acquiesça sagement :

-De toute façon, il nous est impossible de la laisser ici, avec tous ces petits truands, elle ne passerait certainement pas l'heure.

-Tout bien raisonné, il est _vraiment_ préférable que je vienne avec vous, non ?sourit Vance.

Un joli sourire, innocent, blanc comme la neige, si on ne perçait pas derrière son œil marron unique une étincelle de moquerie et de victoire. En fin de compte, elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait sans en donner l'ordre.

_« Ainsi, le pacte n'est que peux lié, plus elle me donnera des ordres, plus nos liens seront étroits. » _pensa Ciel.

Et il devait dire que sa vraisemblable promiscuité avec Vance, n'avait rien d'alléchante. Qui voudrait être lié à une fille aussi énervante, qui se prend pour un garçon, qui refuse ses origines ?… la liste était très longue.

-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, constata Sebastian en regardant sa montre.

Les deux adolescents opinèrent derechef avant de suivre le majordome dans les allées sales et sombres. Grace à un petit papier envoyé par Grell, les trois avaient désormais l'adresse du feu, Alator Weisberger… En plein dans les bourgs peu fameux et non loin des docks. Un population marginale y vivait et devait certainement être à couteaux tirés envers les étrangers, voilà en quoi l'art de la discrétion était important. Et Ciel se demanda vaguement si Vance connaissait ce mot, la discrétion ? A la manière dont elle sautillait insouciante derrière ses talons, la réponse devait être non. Néanmoins, aussi insouciante sois-t-elle, les deux démons remarquèrent que la poche intérieure de la veste de la jeune fille était bombée, cela signifiait qu'elle s'était munie d'une arme. Bien, voilà un point positif.

L'air froid et humide fit frissonner la jeune baronne mais l'adrénaline de cette aventure permit à Vance d'avancer. D'ailleurs, pourquoi faisait-il si froid ? Que diable, on était en juin !

Les trois se dirigèrent dans les ruelles vides, personne à l'horizon, -ce n'était pas un bon signe- avant de s'arrêter devant un immeuble à la façade décrépie, aux fenêtres condamnées et à la porte depuis longtemps arrachée mais remplacée grossièrement par une planche en bois, n'isolant certainement pas du froid.

-Je suppose qu'il faut passer par l'escalier de secours ? Non ? interrogea vivement la jeune fille.

-Sûrement, une précaution comme une autre pour ne pas se faire remarquer même si, de toute façon les rues sont vides, remarqua le jeune comte d'un air dubitatif.

-Nous ferions mieux de les prendre, convint Sebastian, ils seront sans doute dans un meilleur état que ceux l'intérieur, je me demande vraiment si on peut vivre dans ce genre d'endroit…

-C'est toujours mieux qu'un papier journal au-dessus de la tête.

-Cela m'étonnerait, au moins le quotidien ne risquera pas de s'écrouler sous vous au moindre courant d'air.

Vance hocha la tête sans rien dire. Même si les deux démons l'intimidaient encore, elle devait reconnaître que Sebastian faisait des efforts pour être aimable, à l'inverse de Ciel. Encore une fois, elle se demanda où elle avait déjà vu ce visage.

_« Réfléchit, peut être dans la rue, un démon ferait ce genre de chose ? Peut être à Buckingham, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que la reine s'entoure sans le savoir de Diables. Non… Oh et puis plus tard ! »_

Se rendant compte qu'elle s'était faite distancer par les deux démons, elle galopa aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient dans leur direction. Entre temps, Ciel et Sebastian avaient contournés la façade de l'immeuble pour rejoindre l'escalier de service. Comment était-il encore debout ? Cela était une question intéressante, on aurait été ravi d'y répondre si cela ne dépendait pas en fait d'une loi improbable de Newton. Comment avec la majeure partie de la superficie recouverte de rouille, l'escalier en fer pouvait encore tenir ?

-Nous ferions mieux de passer par le chemin intérieur, non ?

-Certainement pas. Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça, s'énerva Ciel.

La rousse jeta un regard noir à son serviteur, l'autre lui rendit tout aussi bien.

-Il serait inconvenant pour une lady de passer par ces… je n'arrive même pas à trouver de mot, minauda l'ancien majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

-Comme il est incommodant pour une lady de se trouver dans ce genre d'endroit en compagnie de deux hommes. Je pense que question convenance, je n'en suis plus à cela prêt. On monte ?

-Vous oui, nous… On saute, fit le garçon en désignant d'un geste ample l'espèce de penthouse délabré une dizaine de mètre plus haut.

-Soit.

Alors que la jeune fille allait marcher sur une des marches, celle-ci dans un craquement de rouille et d'oxydation se brisa sous le simple poids de sa botte à talonnet.

-Hum… J'ai soudain l'impression fugace que c'est une mauvaise idée, remarqua Vance en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux démons.

Sebastian mit sa main sous son menton, soucieux.

-Et voilà ! Je le savais ! grogna l'adolescent, cela nous fait perdre notre temps !

Vance explosa et manquant de lui assener une gifle :

-Marre ! Puisque tu te plains toujours rends-toi utile, porte moi !

-Pardon ?

-Eh bien oui ! Tu me portes pendant que tu sautes comme ça je ne monte pas cet escalier de la mort. De cette manière je ne risque rien, ma petite personne est en sécurité rien que pour toi. Ainsi, je pense que tu seras content d'en profiter plus tard !

Mortifié, Ciel regardait sa jeune maîtresse d'un œil béant de surprise et il pensa que si un observateur extérieur avait entendu la jeune fille, il aurait pensé à bien des choses, mais certainement pas à la vérité.

-C'est une bonne idée, convint Sebastian en regardant avec amusement la joute verbale qui avait lieu devant lui, puis sauta en haut d'une manière féline.

-Je ne peux pas vous porter ! Vous êtes une lady et …

- Ah oui, ça c'est un peu facile, le fait que je sois une femme ne change en rien au fait que je dois monter cet étage et qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un m'aide.

Le jeune comte, se rendit compte que pour une mission de repérages, ils faisaient tout de même beaucoup de bruit, pour rien, d'autant plus que la rue était terriblement calme ce matin-là à se demander où avaient bien pu disparaitre tous les humble badauds ou même les petits détrousseurs. Ciel, choisit donc d'abdiquer :

-C'est bon ça va je vais le faire !

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Sebastian sur le toit disant quelque chose du genre :

_« Tu en parles, tu en ris ou même tu y penses et je t'enferme avec Grell dans une chambre close. »_

Le message était on ne peut plus clair, même si peut être la menace était-elle différente. Vance s'accrocha à son dos, mit ses bras autour de son cou avant que celui-ci ne saute. Une fois au dernier étage, il se débarrassa prestement de son fardeau. La jeune fille atterrit avec souplesse vu la force avec laquelle il l'avait jeté.

Sans murmurer, un merci, le regard fut on ne peut plus explicite, _« Merci, tu vois que ce n'est pas si difficile ! »_

Il y avait une lucarne à même le toit, dont la large vitre était à moitié cassée, mais depuis assez longtemps pour que le verre soit déjà poli par le vent, de ce fait, Vance pu s'accrocher au rebord avant de sauter à l'étage en bas. Les deux autres la rejoignirent assez rapidement. Cependant, alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers ce qui semblait être un lit, elle marche par mégarde sur un bâton rouge.

Un bâton de dynamite. Plusieurs bâtons, des centaines.

Reliés à des détonateurs.

Dans toute la pièce.

L'appartement était bel et bien piégé !

- Alors ?


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut les Gervais ! En ce moment où j'écris, je suis à New York et je me tappe la plus grosse pluie que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! On est tous rentré à l'hotel pour se mettre au chaud sous la couette, mes chaussures sont foutues, ma garde robe est tout mouillée et … IL YA DE L'ORAGE ! JE DETESTE CA_

_Bonne lecture, les petits Gervais !_

**Chapitre VII Troisième Enquête (suite) :**

-Ne bougez pas, ordonna Ciel à sa jeune maîtresse.

Les deux démons avec un grand soin contournèrent les pièges pour rejoindre la jeune fille.

N'osant plus bouger, Vance avait encore le pied en l'air comme si elle allait faire un pas, mais que celui-ci s'était figé au-dessus du sol lorsqu'elle avait compris que l'appartement était miné.

-On nous attendait apparemment, constata Sebastian en permettant d'un geste à la jeune demoiselle de poser son pied à terre.

-Certainement, parvint-elle à articuler.

-De cette façon, il est évident que celui qui nous attendait se trouve encore ici, raisonna le jeune comte.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Tout simplement, parce que l'avantage d'un tel piège et de voir ceux qui sont prit disparaître devant les yeux de celui qui l'a posé, s'il y a des détonateurs ici, un autre est certainement à porté de main de l'autre. Il lui suffirait donc de nous attendre, avant de l'activer, cela provoquera une réaction en chaîne, et nous mourrions.

-Pourquoi cet emploi du conditionnel, interrogea la baronne de Grimmauldy en fronçant les sourcils mal assurée.

-Parce que dans tout les cas, nous vous protégerons et ainsi vous ne risquerez absolument rien, répondit à sa place le majordome Phantomhive.

-D'autant plus, que ces détonateurs… sont reliés à la dynamite de quelque façon que ce soit, impossible d'enflammer la nitroglycérine sans un lien quelconque.

Ce n'était pas faux, et la cerveau de Vance se mit à marcher à toute vitesse.

-Ainsi, il est encore là et il suffit de suivre les fils pour remonter jusqu'à celui qui veut nous tuer, enfin me tuer.

-Il entend sans doute ce qu'on dit en ce moment.

-Si nous faisons quoi que ce soit, nous mourrons. Mais si nous ne faisons rien, il activera le piège de tout manière.

-Quitte à risquer de mourir, autant que ce soit pour une quelque chose, décida la rousse.

-Vous ne bougez pas, intervint Ciel. Nous nous occupons de remonter jusqu'à lui. Nos pas sont plus légers et plus adroits que les votre.

-Il n'a pas tord, restez ici my lady.

La jeune fille acquiesça et laissa les deux démons traverser adroitement la pièce en sautillant si légèrement, qu'elle eut l'impression que sa démarche lutine à elle était aussi lourde que celle d'un pachyderme.

Comme la pièce était très sombre, mal rangées et ma foi, fort grande et poussiéreuse, il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'elle ne les voit plus. Un des deux auraient peut être dû rester avec elle et la protéger, mais Vance répugnait à demander plus que nécessaire la protection des démons.

_« Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis damnée, que je dois sans cesse demander l'aide démoniaque. J'ai pu me débrouiller pendant quinze ans toute seule, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer »_ pensa-t-elle.

Sans bouger les pieds pour ne pas risquer de marcher sur un détonateur caché, elle tourna la tête. Derrière les toiles d'araignées, elle aurait juré qu'un courant d'air chaud s'était fait sentir.

Comme une respiration… Pourtant, il n'y avait personne ! Ni Ciel ni Sebastian ne se trouvaient dans le coin, sans doute à remonter derrière une ficelle pour trouver le détonateur principal et celui qui l'activerait. Elle eut un frisson dans le dos. C'était étrange, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être tout à fait seule dans cette pièce. Mal à l'aise, elle se dandina sur ses pieds, cet endroit lui faisait peur. Elle n'aimait pas ces courants d'air, Vance avait vraiment l'impression qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un derrière elle !

En se dandinant, la jeune fille actionna quelque chose qui dans un grincement se ferma. Elle vit que ce qui s'était fermé était en fait, un piège à ours, énorme, dont les deux ''bouches'' dentues de fer s'entrechoquaient proche de ses pieds. Encore une fois, la rousse frissonna, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit !

Encore un courant d'air, elle se retourna vivement, avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme qui la jeta à terre.

°0°0°oOo°0°0°

Ciel tourna la tête. Son audition surdéveloppée lui apprit qu'un petit grincement s'était produit, suivit d'un bruit de chute. Imperceptible sans doute pour un humain, mais certainement pas pour un démon. Le comte et son majordome se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant d'opiner. Ce n'était pas normal. Sebastian, lâcha la corde du détonateur et ils partirent dans la direction du bruit.

Nettement moins silencieusement et nettement moins calmement qu'à l'allée, il débouchèrent vers la pièce principale, celle où ils avaient laissés Vance.

Le Phantomhive, la découvrit à terre, tenue par un homme mis en joue par un piège à ours s'apprêtant à se refermer sur son cou gracile.

-N'avancez pas, aboya le tortionnaire de la jeune fille. Sinon, elle clamse !

Encore une fois les deux démons échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Même si une sueur froide passa dans le dos de Ciel, il garda un masque impassible, non, elle n'allait pas lui échapper de cette façon.

-Vos noms ! Je veux vos noms !

-Ciel, murmura mièvrement le garçon d'un calme et d'un sang froid olympien.

-Et l'autre le grand !? Son nom et son nom de famille, plus vite que ça !

-Vous parlez moi ? demanda Sebastian, qui en une demi seconde s'était retrouvé derrière l'homme. Donc je m'appelle Sebastian, (il lui envoya un crochet du droit) Michaelis (uppercut) je suis majordome (coup de mocassin dans le ventre) pour vous servir.

Il s'inclina pendant que l'autre s'affaissait pitoyablement sur le sol à quelques centimètres d'un des détonateurs, il lâcha d'ailleurs celui qu'il avait dans la main. Ciel aida Vance à se relever, dans sa veste, elle prit son arme et la pointa sur son agresseur groggy.

-Si on inversait les rôles maintenant ? Ton nom ?

Elle pointa le canon sur le ventre de l'homme, le droit crispé sur la détente. Elle transpirait.

L'homme ne répondit pas, sa bouche saignait abondamment comme pour son nez.

-Ton nom ! cria la jeune fille en transpirant de plus en plus, la sueur dégoulinant le long de son cou. Elle n'avait jamais tiré sur une cible vivante, elle était bien allée à la chasse enfant, avec son frère et leur gouvernante de l'époque, mais jamais, elle n'avait tiré sur un homme.

Son index se crispa encore plus sur la détente, elle allait devoir tirer. Elle s'imagina déjà le sang coulant de cette plaie béante avec répulsion.

-Her.. Herden… Weisberger… murmura l'homme au sol.

Il en profita pour cracher sur le sol déjà sale une giclée rouge de sang et de salive.

-Êtes-vous le frère d'Alator Weisberger, s'enquit Sebastian en se penchant avec un dégoût visible vers lui.

-Non, son cousin. Que que vous m'voulez ?

-D'abord, savoir pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris à cette jeune fille, et des informations sur votre défunt cousin.

Les deux démons et la jeune fille remarquèrent qu'il ne tiqua pas à l'utilisation de défunt sur son cousin, alors que le corps n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était au courant.

-J'y répondrais pas à vos question, c'est pas ton p'tit joujou à poudre qui me fera peur, la gosse.

-Sans doute, concéda Sebastian avec patience.

Avec légèreté, il prit le corps d'Herden par le tronc, sans aucun effort avant de maintenir son bras sur le piège à ours encore ouvert. L'homme le supplia, et se débattant comme un beau diable, mais sans aucune pitié, Sebastian, ferma la ''mâchoire'' du collet et son membre fut broyé.

Vance s'écarta choquée, ses mains encore crispées sur le pistolet, ses genoux tremblant se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle tomba lamentablement au sol. Herden se mit à crier de douleur si fort que tous les docks pouvaient sans doute désormais profiter de ses décibels intéressants. Par réflexe, Ciel regarda par une petite fenêtre, mais il n'y avait personne dans la rue, elle était vide… morte. L'odeur de sang qui se dégageait de l'homme était si forte, que la jeune fille se courba en deux pour tenter de faire partir la nausée qui montait en elle.

-Donc recommençons, fit Sebastian guilleret. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous attaqué à cette jeune lady ?

-Sa tête, suffoqua Weisberger, un gars veux sa tête… il la met à prix. Dans c'quartier… on est tous chasseur d' prime… tueur à gages, et il a été donné dans l'QG… une récompense de cent pièce d'or à celui qui arrivera à la butter la p'tite... On a tous eut des portraits d'elle… J'pense qu' l'heure qu'il est, les gars doivent tous être à la chercher. Pitié, relâchez le loquet, pitié laissez moi récupérer mon bras !

Avec une réticence manifeste, Sebastian libéra le bras de son nouveau ''jouet''. Du temps où son jeune maître était humain, il se serait cantonné à le menacer et non pas à le torturer, mais maintenant que Ciel était démon, cela ne le dérangeait certainement absolument pas. Le seul problème était la fille, elle avait un teint plus blanc que la neige, et le majordome espéra qu'elle ne rendrait pas son petit déjeuner, il détestait l'odeur de vomit.

-Qui paye, contre sa tête ? demanda Ciel.

-Un type, on sait rien de lui, juste qu'il est monstrueusement riche et prêt à tout pour la faire tuer.

Il désigna maladroitement, la jeune fille courbée au sol de son bras non broyé.

-Décrit le nous.

-Toujours un masque… jamais vu son visage, pitié… Mon bras…

-Bref. Ton cousin a été le premier à entendre parler de la prime ?

-Oui… c'est l'meilleur, puis quand il est pas r'venu, ben le gars a fait circuler au QG.

-Bien, fit le plus grand démon. Et ces pièges dans l'appartement, nous attendais-tu ?

-Non… Juste Alator, à chaque nouvelle prime, il'm'disait de truffer l'appartement de piège si dans les deux jours il r'venait pas pour chopper les loustics qui remonterait jusqu'à chez nous.

-A-t-il des papiers ?

-Non, dès qu'il les a consulté, il les brûles, c'tait le meilleur.

-Parfait, dit Ciel. Juste un conseil, tu en parles et c'est ta tête qu'on met dans ce piège à ours. C'est clair ?

-Oui, sir… Oui… Je promet même de dire aux autres de ne pas s'attaquer à la petite !

Les deux démons opinèrent. Sebastian récupéra Vance, qu'il porta quasiment sur tout le trajet en dehors du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, Ciel regarda le détonateur principal qu'il avait emporté. Sans un mot, il le tendit à son majordome, qui l'actionna.

De cette façon, ni vu, ni preuve, et c'était un moyen de dissuasion on ne peut plus efficace que la parole d'Herden.

L'explosion souffla immédiatement la moitié du bâtiment et brûla celle inférieur, le souffle fit vasciller Vance, elle tomba à terre. A quatre pattes sur le parvis, elle eut un haut de cœur avant de vomir pour de bon. Elle n'avait pas mangé ce matin là en conséquence, ce qu'elle régurgita fut une bile amère, elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main.

La jeune fille se releva croisant le regard moqueur de Ciel. Elle marcha lentement le long des docks jusqu'à arriver vers une voie un peu plus passante, se moquant largement de savoir si les deux démons, la suivait. Elle héla ensuite un fiacre. Le jeune comte et son majordome montèrent avec elle.

Vance donna l'adresse du Grimmauldy Manor d'une voix faible, ses yeux rouges et son teint blanc et l'odeur de vomi aurait certainement fait fuir le chauffeur, si elle n'avait pas promis un pourboire généreux, si il la conduisait le plus vite possible. Au final, c'était une piste pour rien.

Elle avait appris deux choses aujourd'hui, la première c'était que la personne qui voulait sa mort était puissante, terriblement puissante.

La seconde était que malgré leur visage humain, le plus civilisé des démons, pouvait être plus sanguinaire qu'un fauve juste par plaisir.

La baronnette se demanda laquelle de ces deux nouvelles était la pire.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yo_ _! Désolée pour le retard, je n'avais plus internet, le commentaire en haut du premier chapitre a eu lieu quand j'écrivais le chapitre, il y a plus d'un mois :D J'avais oublié de l'enlever._

_Merci de vos commentaires, surtout toi Aqua6663 D de vos fav' c'est très gentil et surtout n'hésitez pas à continuer !_

**Chapitre VIII Quatrième Service :**

Une fois rentrée au manoir, Vance ne quitta pas sa chambre pendant une longue période. Personne ne semblait d'ailleurs s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Bien entendu ses trois premiers domestiques s'étaient bien relayés pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais elle les renvoyait aussi sec, ne prenant que les repas qu'on laissait sur le pas de sa porte avant de les restituer plus tard, vides.

La jeune fille était prostrée dans son lit. Choquée, elle se morfondait tout simplement. Comment quelque chose d'aussi… simple pouvait la traumatiser à ce point ? Le meurtre à l'état brut était encore une chose vague dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit exécuté aussi froidement par des démons. Voir Sebastian actionner les explosifs avec une certaine jouissance était … effrayant. La jeune fille avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, si elle voulait devenir Limière, elle allait franchir ce pas, celui de tuer quelqu'un. Cependant, Vance s'imaginait très bien l'étincelle de vie de ce Weisberger le quitter dans les flammes, une vision si insupportable qu'elle avait du mal à en dormir la nuit.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si elle connaissait ce type, il l'avait agressé et puis aurait bien voulu la tuer pour une prime il est vrai assez intéressante. Mais comme d'autre avant lui, il n'y était pas parvenu, la preuve en elle-même. A l'heure où un petit crachin achevait de laver les baies-vitrées, elle pouvait presque _sentir_, Sebastian dehors. Il montait la garde depuis leur retour, inlassablement des tueurs à gages revenaient pour tenter leur chance malgré l'avertissement plutôt musclé dans leur repaire désormais en cendre. Le majordome les faisait taire tout simplement, ils venaient et jamais ne repartaient. Aucun bruit, aucun heurt, la jeune baronne n'en aurait jamais rien su si une ombre n'avait pas réussi à presque entrer dans sa chambre avant d'être ''catapultée'' dans le jardin, elle avait suivi la scène de la fenêtre et à sa stupéfaction, avait vu le démon aux cheveux noir, appuyer rapidement sur la trachée de l'ombre pour bloquer l'arrivée d'air. Terrifié, elle était partit se cacher sous les couettes. Quant aux corps, personne n'en parlait, personne ne les voyait. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

A la lueur des réverbères de la rue en face, elle se demanda combien de tueur essayeraient ce soir de la tuer… sans y arriver bien entendu, avec peur elle serra Bunny le lapin dans ses bras. Lui caressant l'oreille d'un geste mécanique, elle se dit que même si elle adorait l'adrénaline, parfois elle manquait cruellement de courage, pas étonnant que Ciel la déteste.

°0°0°oOo°0°0°

Ciel se dirigea vers les cuisines, son majordome _s'amusait_ dehors et lui poireautait encore au manoir. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir dans la rue regarder Sebastian dégommer quelque chasseur de primes par ce pluvieux temps de juin. Après avoir consulté presque tous les livres de la bibliothèque Grimmauldy, il se rendit finalement à l'évidence. Il ne lui restait rien à faire. La passivité, lui laissa un goût âcre de dépit dans la bouche et le gosier. Maintenant ? Que lui restait-il à faire, Vance ne se manifestait pas depuis qu'elle les avait suivi ? D'une certaine façon, c'était une bonne leçon qu'elle avait reçue, en lui disant que c'était trop dangereux, elle s'était entêtée et en avait payé le prix. Le jeune comte se souvint dans un livre qu'il avait lu sur la Rome antique, code selon lequel les enfants apprenaient à leurs dépens la dangerosité de la vie. De ce fait, plusieurs petits romains, en jouant trop près des meules et des routes se trouvaient amputés d'un membre, mais au moins ils avaient retenus la leçon. Pour la petite baronne, c'était pareil, la seule chose amputée, c'était son innocence. Elle l'avait perdu et portait le deuil silencieux de cet appendice, si soudainement arraché. Ciel lui, l'avait perdu le jour de ses dix ans, quand Ash avait assassiné ses parents et qu'on l'avait kidnappé pour servir de sacrifice à des rites sataniques lugubres. Au final, il s'en tirait à bon compte... si on oubliait bien sûr qu'il était désormais plus ou moins mort et maléfique.

Mais quelque chose d'amer subsistai néanmoins. Non, il ne devait pas avoir de regrets, les démons n'étaient-ils pas censés ne pas avoir de sentiments ?

Il emprunta le corridor principal, la pluie forcissait dehors, le temps se rafraichissait, Ciel se félicita de ne pas être sortit car il préférait amplement la chaleur –un peu- réconfortante d'une maison bien chauffée. Même si ces temps derniers, le manoir n'était chauffé que dans les pièces utilisées par économie.

Par un temps pareil, les domestiques étaient invariablement à discuter dans les cuisines. Il ouvrit la porte.

_« Gagné_ »pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Esha, Afka et Junh attablés devant une tisane bien chaude lui jetèrent un regard avant de retourner à leur boisson.

-B'soir, articula-t-il tant bien que mal, un gros matou semblant s'être logé dans sa gorge –il toussa quand personne n'osa lui répondre-.

-Salut gamin ! lança finalement l'irlandais.

Il s'assit à côté du cuisinier laissant tout de même une large distance entre eux sur le banc histoire de préserver un périmètre d'espace vital.

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel personne ne parla. Les domestiques gênés par la présence du garçon qui s'en amusait légèrement.

-Vance n'est pas sortie, demanda-t-il mielleusement en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Après tout, si elle avait quitté sa tanière, il en aurait été très certainement le premier averti, puisqu'à coup sûr cela aurait été pour lui donner un ordre.

-Non, répondit quand même le cuisinier, en touillant sa tisane l'air pensif.

-Hum… commença Esha.

-… C'est assez difficile à dire, mais…

-Hem, hem. Que s'est-il passé quand miss Vance est sortie avec vous, il y a quelque jours ? C'est depuis qu'elle est rentrée qu'elle s'enferme.

Le garçon garda un visage aussi froid que le marbre.

-Je l'ignore, fut tous ce qu'il marmonna.

Encore un silence qui dura cette fois sans doute près de cinq minutes. Cinq minutes pouvaient être _extrêmement_ longues et le jeune comte tripota machinalement sa main droite, celle où aurait dû se trouver, la bague portant les armoiries de sa famille. Ne la portant pas par sécurité, il y avait juste à la place une mince marque circulaire et blanchâtre pouvant attester qu'il avait un jour porté les armoiries Phantomhive.

Aussi calmement qu'il était venu, il sortit, en croisant un Sebastian -un peu- mouillé.

-Tu as finit de jouer dehors ? s'enquit Ciel méprisant alors que son majordome partait en quête d'un serviette pour s'essuyer afin d'éviter de mouiller le tapis persan.

-Comme se le doit un majordome de la famille Phantomhive, ou Grimmauldy. Dois-je vous rappeler jeune maître qu'à une époque, je m'occupais aussi d'empêcher quelques fauteurs de troubles de déranger votre noble sommeil ?

-…

Ciel ne sut que dire, il est vrai que les premières nuits à son retour au manoir, quelques jours après avoir signé le pacte, beaucoup de bandit et de voleurs avaient tentés de dérober ses biens et de le kidnapper pour le vendre, Sebastian s'en était occupé. Ce qu'il faisait maintenant n'était en sois pas très différent. Une chose qui l'assimilait à Vance, une chose de trop d'ailleurs.

Dégoûté, il partit vers la bibliothèque en jetant un regard noir à son majordome.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait Sebastian partit vers la cuisine. Il entra, la traversa et se sécha les cheveux avec une serviette qu'il avait préalablement mit à chauffer au-dessus d'un bain marie.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous trempé, monsieur Sebastian ? s'enquirent les deux sœur.

-Je discutais dehors avec quelques _amis_ et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, s'excusa de manière contrite le beau démon.

Si on comptait bien entendu que les _amis_ se trouvaient désormais au fond de la Tamise les yeux écarquillés et quelques peu étouffés par leur propres organes. Mais passons ce genre de détails.

Si le sourire du majordome était sincère, seule Esha s'y laissa prendre en rougissant et baissant la tête. Afka l'aîné fut imperturbable, quant à Junh, il voyait d'un très mauvais œil qu'une des deux indiennes s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Après tout, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, ç'avait été lui le chef de la maison, le seul homme ! Pour ne pas perdre la face, il demanda d'une voix bourrue :

-Dis, ton ami, le petit là ? Ça lui arrive de sourire des fois, on a vaguement affaire à une porte de prison, c'est un peu flippant ?

-Il n'a pas tord, on aurait pensé que vu son âge, il se serait lié d'amitié avec miss Vance, mais non il l'évite, renchérit Afka.

-S'il souriait un peu il serait certainement adorable, convint Esha.

Sebastian se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire à nouveau, que cette manie chez lui était agaçante ! Néanmoins, cela était assez problématique si les humains commençaient à douter, leurs masques pourraient tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant que les mouvements de foules, il avait découvert après la première représentation de la _Divine Comédia_, _l'Enfer de Dante_. Cet acte de la pièce avait rendu fou les italiens, dès lors, ils avaient tous été très suspicieux d'activités démoniaques et Sebastian avait dû plier bagage pour la France avant d'en sortir par des moyens plus musclés. Dommage, il adorait les âmes italiennes, si elles n'en ressentaient pas moins le goût du vice italien, elles s'avéraient raffinés et délicates. Pas autant que les âmes Françaises, cependant, mais de nature, il préférait les âmes anglaises pour leur chic et aristocratisme. Pour sûr, qu'en France les âmes étaient aristocrates, il avait disons joué un rôle dans la révolution de 1789, certains avaient donnés leur âme pour un soulèvement du peuple, et il devait dire qu'il s'y était très bien prit. La preuve, l'histoire ne parlait pas de lui. Du moins, dans cet épisode, la peste bubonique était une autre histoire qu'il préférait raconter plus tard.

Néanmoins, si Sebastian savait déchaîner les foules, les calmer requérait d'un peu plus de charisme et de persuasion et dans cet état, mouillé et fatigué par sa discussion, il n'avait certainement pas envie d'être diplomate.

-Je tiens à l'excuser, il traverse un période dure, il a perdu ses parents, sa fiancée et sa maison, récemment dans un incendie, j'ai été là pour le recueillir. Mais il peut être froid ces temps dernier, je prend donc sur moi si son comportement vous a de quelques manières froissés.

Voilà, ce n'était pas grand-chose à inventer en si peu de temps, mais c'était déjà ça. Après pour voir les détails, il verrait avec son jeune maître. Notamment pour rectifier légèrement son attitude un peu déplaisante.

Heureusement, le cuistot et les deux bonnes gobèrent cet odieux mensonge avec une moue de sympathie.

Quand il allait s'en retourner dans ses quartiers satisfait de son petit effet, il entendit un cri.

Puissant et terrifié.

Celui d'une fille.

Celui de Vance.


	10. Chapter 10

_Yo ! Merci de vos commentaires ! Je vous aime vous savez ça ? Non ? Eh ben, c'est dit !_

**Chapitre IX Quatrième Enquête :**

Le cri de Vance se répercuta dans toute la maison, Ciel qui lisait _Nana_ de Zola –malheureusement dans son texte original- leva la tête.

A n'en point douter, elle avait des ennuis. Dommage, le passage d'Emile Zola s'avérait dramatique donc intéressant même s'il était en français. Le jeune comte sortit de la bibliothèque. Le cri venait de la chambre de la jeune fille, de toute façon, elle n'en était pas sortie, naturellement ce cri ne pouvait provenir que de là. Même s'il tentait de garder une attitude impassible et morne, le garçon commençait à appréhender la cause du décibel. Quoi qu'on en pense, sa nourriture constamment en danger, hurlait et cela ne pouvait être bon signe.

Quand il entendit un deuxième cri, il força l'allure de telle manière qu'il avait désormais sa vitesse surhumaine avoisinant celle d'un train. Ce fut donc en quelque seconde qu'il parvint du quatrième étage de la bibliothèque, au deuxième étage, la chambre de Vance. Bientôt rejoint par Sebastian et les autres serviteurs un peu affolés, il frappa à la porte. Notons que le majordome s'était déplacé lui à une vitesse dite normale.

-Miss vous allez bien, demanda Junh qui pourtant habitué à ses crises, ne reconnaissait pas dans les cris les décibels de rages habituelles.

-Aidez moi ! fut tout ce qu'ils obtinrent en retour.

Assez alarmiste comme réponse. Sans se consulter, les adultes tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte alors que Ciel se tenait à l'écart, un léger pli soucieux sur son front. Malheureusement, le panneau était fermé à clef, le seul double se trouvait dans la chambre d'Esha, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'aller la récupérer ! Sebastian avec une petite moue embarrassée, jeta son pied contre la porte, qui sembla fondre comme du beurre. Cela ferait du travail en plus, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Quand la porte s'écroula, il fallut quelque seconde pour discerner quoi que ce soit, dans la pièce sombre à laquelle on n'avait pas allumée la lumière et dans la poussière de bois tout juste brisé. Soudain émergea la silhouette fine de Vance échevelée –pas assez pour qu'on voit la marque sur son œil- et en sueur.

-Il y a un serpent dans ma chambre ! Aidez moi !

Elle s'agrippa à ses deux bonnes pour sauter la porte affaissée sur le plancher, quand une petite ombre sinueuse et verte vif se jeta sur elle prête à charger. La jeune fille sauta pour l'éviter… de peu, la mâchoire… du serpent se referma sur du vide. Ciel était abasourdit. Il y avait bel et bien un serpent dans cette maison ! Et pas n'importe quel serpent, du peu qu'il avait vu, c'était un petit reptile exotique et vert vif. Comme on n'en trouvait pas partout, et certainement pas en Angleterre. L'information remonta à son cerveau. Plus les serpents étaient colorés plus ils étaient venimeux et celui là en avait l'air.

-Ne le laissez pas vous mordre, s'exclama-t-il. Il est certainement mortel ! Il a été envoyé pour tuer Vance !

Avec un hoquet de peur, la jeune fille hocha la tête avant de sauter à nouveau au cas où. L'ombre verte n'était toujours pas sortie de sous les panneaux de bois. Il fallait l'attraper et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Par réflexe, les sœurs et Junh s'écartèrent en posant précautionneusement leurs pieds sur la moquette se retenant difficilement de crier, mais paralysé par le choc, ils ne purent rien faire. Sebastian, fidèle à lui-même, sans la moindre peur, souleva les bouts de bois pour attraper le reptile. Mais l'animal se faufilait avec rapidité et sa vision puissante ne l'aidait pas pour autant. Avec un certain intérêt, Ciel regarda son majordome se débattre avec la minuscule créature qui à la manière d'un jouet grotesque, sortait rapidement sa tête des trous dans les copeaux avant de la re-rentrer juste au moment où le démon approchait sa main pour le cueillir.

Si d'une certaine façon, la situation n'avait pas été si périlleuse, l'adolescent aurait rit à gorge déployée devant la colère montante du majordome.

Encore une fois, la main de Sebastian se referma sur du vide et le serpent en profita pour bondir vers Vance. Le plus étrange était qu'il y avait autour de la jeune fille, les trois domestiques, mais le reptile ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à eux. Uniquement à la baronne. Alors qu'elle fuyait, il la poursuivit, mais fut bien vite arrêté par Sebastian. Le démon prit le reptile par le cou, dans sa main de sorte que le bouche peinait à s'ouvrir dans le creux de son poing, avant de prendre la mâchoire supérieure, et d'empaler ses crocs du bout des doigts à la mâchoire inférieure. Quelques gouttes de sang giclèrent sur ses gants blancs, il grimaça.

-C'est bon ? Il est mort ? murmura Vance péniblement.

La jeune fille se sentait nulle et idiote de ne pas être venue à bout de ce tout petit serpent toute seule, après tout, il était grand comme sa main.

-Serpent mordeur de Malaisie, commenta le démon aux cheveux noirs de jais.

-Pardon ? s'enquit Ciel qui ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'une telle remarque.

-Avez-vous remarqué que ce serpent n'attaquait que miss Vance ? fit Sebastian, en portant à bout de doigt le cadavre ensanglanté du petit serpent.

-En effet.

-C'est parce qu'il a été dressé pour. Par une technique ma foi très simple.

-Laquelle est-elle ? s'enquit la petite rousse.

-Il suffisait de prendre un objet vous appartenant, portant votre odeur, mettre ce serpent et cet objet dans un sac, le faire chauffer. Les serpents adorent la chaleur, mais si elle devient trop forte, elle est tout bonnement insupportable, de plus qu'ils sont plus sensibles que nous à la température. Cette haute température, le conditionne à détester la seule chose qui se trouve avec lui et qui semble donc responsable de cette horrible douleur. Un objet à vous, votre odeur. Ainsi, comme cet odeur sera haïe, le reptile souhaitera s'en débarrasser, le mordre. Aussi simple que cela. Même pas besoin d'amener le serpent, ils ont un bien meilleur odorat que les humains, il trouverait son chemin, indétectable, et horriblement venimeux. Il n'existe pas un seul remède, le poison pénètre de toute façon bien trop vite dans l'organisme. L'arme parfaite.

-Mais, remarqua Vance, il faut bien un objet à moi ! Donc quelqu'un est donc bien entré ici pour me le prendre !

Elle marquait un point constata Ciel. Il fallait forcément que le dresseur de serpent prenne l'odeur de la jeune fille, et pas moyen autrement qu'en entrant dans la maison.

-Avez-vous fait rentrer quelqu'un ici, demanda Sebastian aux deux indiennes et à Junh.

-Non ! Grand dieu non ! Les seules personnes à s'être approchées de la maison sont le laitier et le vendeur de journaux, dit Esha.

-J'aime bien l'édition dominicale de London Times, précisa le cuisinier comme si cette information avait une quelconque valeur.

Le jeune comte détailla les trois d'un coup d'œil bleu critique. Et si l'un d'eux était de mèche ? Il aurait été facile de donner un vêtement qui séchait à un complice ! Quand soudain, un détail lui sauta aux yeux :

-Dites-moi, il n'y a pas de laverie dans ce manoir, me trompe-je ?

-Euh non, l'architecte ne devait pas être pragmatique donc Esha et moi-même allons tous les trois jours à la laverie à l'angle, murmura Afka doucement.

-Avez-vous été abordée de quelque façon que ce soit là-bas ? questionna le garçon.

-Hum… mais oui ! s'écria Esha. Il y a peut être une semaine, un homme est venu nous voir, je crois. Il disait attendre sa lavandière personnelle. On n'a pas su son nom.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? demandèrent avidement Sebastian, Ciel, et Vance d'une seule voix.

-Euh, nous avons taillé un brin de causette. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, et toi Esha ?

-Non plus. La seule chose dont on se souvient c'est qu'il nous a dit être médecin.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Il se ventait d'être diplômé d'une célèbre université aux Etats Unis.

-Et d'être bientôt très, très riche.

-A quoi ressemblait-il ?

Les deux sœurs se jetèrent un regard l'air perdu.

-Le physique banal, honnêtement, je ne m'en serais jamais souvenue. Si je le croisais dans la rue je serais tout bonnement incapable de le reconnaître, souffla Afka.

-Idem, nous avons échangé vraiment des banalités, et il est partit aussi vite qu'il est venu, continua Esha.

-Il a dû prendre un vêtement à ce moment là. Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il en manquait un à l'appel ?

-Non, vraiment désolée…

Ciel claqua sa langue contre son palais exaspéré. Une piste, ne menant à rien.

-Donc résumons la situation, décida Vance. Un homme prétendant être médecin, vous accoste dans la rue, vous discutez avec lui alors que vous ne savez même pas son nom, il prend sous votre nez un de mes habits, et vous rentrez guillerette au manoir pour continuer la causette avec le cuisinier… C'est cela ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait son énervement allait _crescendo_, son visage vira au rouge et elle frappa du pied sur le sol.

-Ne les grondez pas, mademoiselle, si je puis me permettre. Cet homme s'est en quelque sorte trahis tous seul. Non seulement parce qu'il s'est partiellement dévoilé aux sœur Kadrah étant sûr que vous n'en réchapperiez pas. Il est vrai que honnêtement, qui soupçonnerait, l'inconnu croisé dans la rue ? demanda Sebastian à la défense des deux femmes. Mais aussi pour la simple et bonne raison, que pour importer un tel serpent (il montra sa main tenant encore le petit cadavre) il faut bel et bien avoir une licence de médecin, ou un doctorat.

-Pourquoi un médecin peut se balader légalement avec un serpent, questionna le cuisinier.

-Ne savez-vous pas que le serpent à des vertus médicinales ? Si on exclu le venin, on peut tout à fait faire des recherches pour le développement des médicaments. Même sans avoir fait de thèse au préalable on peut importer ce genre de reptile. Après tout le serpent, n'est-il pas le sigle des médecins ?

-Tout à fait ! approuva Ciel. Nous cherchons donc un médecin cette fois, il est peu probable qu'on mente la dessus.

-Mais cela ne nous fera sans doute pas remonter jusqu'à la source en elle-même, marmonna Vance assez inintelligiblement pour que les domestiques ne l'entendent pas, contrairement à Ciel et Sebastian.

- Nous en apprendrons plus par la suite, à un moment ou à un autre, celui qui veut votre mort, décidera de venir vous tuer lui-même maintenant que nous faisons tout pour faire capoter ses plans, répondit le jeune comte.

-Quand même ! Qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire pour qu'on veuille ma mort à ce point ? se lamenta la jeune fille.

-C'est la question que nous nous posons, grogna le garçon et jetant un coup d'œil à Sebastian.

-Mais rien mademoiselle, s'écrièrent les jumelles. Vous restez adorables, même lorsque vous êtes en colère !

Au ton qu'elles employèrent, la petite baronne sut que c'était pour se faire pardonner de la _bévue_ produite trois jours plus tôt.

-Il y a forcément quelque chose, personne ne peut vouloir votre mort à ce point ! Même en étant la pupille de la reine, quelque chose d'autre vous met en danger.

-Mais je ne sais pas ! Si je le savais au moins je pourrais mettre un nom à celui qui est derrière tout cela ! Mais il se cache, le lâche ! Je n'ai même pas d'ennemis, pas de rival. Personne qui pourrait souhaiter ma mort, vraiment.

Un silence ponctua la dernière phrase de la jeune fille.

Sebastian s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Hum, tant que cet homme rôde, nous ne pouvons laisser mademoiselle sans protection. Imaginez qu'il ait d'autres serpents. Le dressage est vite fait. Nous devons établir un roulement pour surveiller la chambre.

-Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas surveiller ma chambre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sept jours sur sept ? s'écria Vance.

-Nous n'avons pas trop le choix je crois.

-Stop. J'en ai déjà soupé à chaque fois que je vais à Buckingham avec la garde royale, vous n'allez pas commencer ici. Au pire j'ai besoin de vous je vous appelle !

Elle partit d'un pas digne vers sa chambre… avant de se rendre compte que la porte était en petits morceaux au sol.

-Et vous veillerez demain à réparer cette fichue porte !

Avec autant de dignité qui lui restait, elle s'enferma cette fois dans la salle de bain attenante afin de bouder en paix.

-Cela veut dire oui, je pense, conclut Junh en grattant sa barbe de trois jours qu'il avait la mauvaise manie de faire pousser, de ce fait il ressemblait vaguement à un arbre effeuillé.

-Elle a de drôles de manières de dire oui, constata cyniquement Ciel.

-C'est Vance, parvinrent à sourire les deux sœurs. Mais nous devrions vraiment en parler à Octave, la reine ou ses parents. Leur envoyer une lettre pour les informer que pour la deuxième fois on a tenté de tuer leur, enfant pupille ou petite sœur.

Un _« même pas en rêve »,_ étouffé depuis la salle de bain leur parvint et Esha et Afka durent abdiquer en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Nuit qui ma foi avait commencé plutôt agitée.

-Bon'nit, marmonna le cuisinier irlandais en traînant des pieds jusqu'au premier étage.

Quand les deux démons furent seuls, ils se regardèrent un long moment et Ciel dit :

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette famille. Avec Vance aussi. Maintenant je ne doute plus de la véracité de ses agressions, mais d'elle-même. Penses-tu qu'elle pourrait nous cacher quelque chose ?

-Je l'ignore monsieur. Cela me semble peu possible. Si l'humain est compliqué, les jeunes peuvent être très simples. Elle semblait sincère, quelqu'un veut sa mort, alors que miss Vance est sans doute innocente.

-Hum…

-Le moment est sans doute mal choisit, jeune maître, mais il faudrait que je vous parle de quelque chose…

-Demain, coupa sèchement Ciel. Je suis fatigué. Je t'accorde ta nuit, profite-en comme il te sied, je peux me défendre tout seul.

Le garçon retint un _moi_, à sa dernière phrase, à peu près sûr que si Vance l'entendrait, elle le prendrait mal.

Le comte Phantomhive sortit du couloir.

Quant à Sebastian, tenant toujours le cadavre du bout des doigts, il ouvrit se dirigea vers la chaudière pour s'en débarrasser.


	11. Chapter 11

_Yo !_

**Chapitre X Quatrième Service :**

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler Sebastian ? demanda Ciel en marchant dans la pelouse.

Le majordome démoniaque chercha ses mots, comment expliquer à son jeune maître que son attitude envers les humains était hautement révélatrice ? C'est ce qu'il se demanda pendant qu'il suivait son maître dans le gazon verdoyant, d'Hyde Park. L'on était en juin et le printemps se finissait au grand bonheur de l'été qui s'immisçait joyeusement en versant un beau soleil sur Londres. Les deux démons s'étaient rendu dans ce parc, assez loin du Grimmauldy's Manor pour pouvoir discuter en paix, loin des oreilles indiscrètes et Ciel le regrettait désormais.

Le jeune comte n'aimait plus le soleil. Chaque rayon qu'il recevait lui semblait trop clair et aveuglant, et à la manière de chats ses pupilles se rétractèrent furieusement, il se mit à préférer nettement la nuit. Le Phantomhive se mit à espérer que ce que Sebastian avait à lui dire ne serait pas trop long, pour qu'il puisse rentrer au manoir s'enfermer dans l'obscurité.

-C'est assez difficile à dire jeune maître, convint le diable de majordome avec une moue crispée. Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous demander si nos anciens serviteurs pourraient un jour douter… de moi… ou disons de mon humanité ?

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Quelle question étrange !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sebastian soupira imperceptiblement et avec la patience d'un enseignant qui explique la résolution d'une composition d'arithmétique à un élève en difficulté scolaire il dit :

-Je me suis sans doute mal exprimé. Pensez-vous que dans mon rôle de majordome, j'ai été bon ? Je parle sous l'apparence humaine j'entends.

Le garçon réfléchit. Oui, cette mascarade pitoyable qu'il avait joué pendant trois ans auprès de lui sur terre et celle qu'il jouait maintenant ne comportait aucun accros. D'une certaine façon, il s'était sans doute trompé de carrière. Sebastian aurait dû être acteur, cela tombait bien, un certain français commençait des films à gros budgets chez les grenouilles. Peut être Sebastian aurait-il une place en jouant le démon qui sait ?

-Oui. Tu as su jouer ton rôle jusqu'au bout, convint Ciel. Même si ton petit rôle était inutile.

-Hum, a vrai dire, monsieur. Ce _rôle_ –comme vous le nommez si bien- que nous jouons, n'est pas inutile et même vital. En quelque sorte. S'il s'avère que les humains découvrent notre véritable visage alors qu'ils ne sont pas sous le lien d'un pacte faustien, notre existence est mise en péril…

-Cependant, l'essence même d'un être démoniaque n'est-elle pas les pires maux ou défauts de l'homme ?

-En effet, et justement j'y viens. Avarice, Misère, Famine, Maladie, Guerre, Jalousie… sont les six régisseurs de l'enfer, l'essence même d'un démon et par conséquent les maîtres suprêmes des Enfers… d'où nous venons.

Ciel hocha la tête, il est vrai que lorsqu'il avait brièvement visité les enfers, il avait sentit… des présences plus froides et effrayantes que celles qu'il pouvait voir sous leur formes disgracieuses.

-Ce n'est donc pas par crainte des humains que je joue ce rôle, mais pour respecter les lois instaurées par Avarice, Misère, Famine, Maladie, Guerre et Jalousie. Honnêtement, les humains ne sont pas une menace en soi.

-Donc je suppose que ce petit exposé sur l'administration et la législation démoniaque est à but pédagogique, ricana Ciel.

-Tout à fait, my lord. Je ne saurais vous conseiller, d'en présence des serviteurs de miss Vance ou de n'importe qui d'autre de jouer un rôle de manière à préserver secrète notre identité. Il me faut vous confier qu'ils ont des doutes.

-Comment ? Le cuisinier qui ne sait voir que des jupons et les sœurs qui ne voient que les portefeuilles blindés des hommes qu'elles accostent on des doutes sur moi ? En quoi trois _serviteurs_, peuvent être un problème ? Quand bien même me découvriraient-ils, qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire ! Leur maîtresse m'a offerte son âme !

Les deux démons jetèrent un regard sur le gazon pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu aux alentours. Mais seule une femme enturbannée des pieds à la tête –si bien qu'on ne discernait qu'une ouverture grossièrement taillé pour les yeux- dans des foulards noirs se promenait un peu plus loin à trop grande distance pour qu'elle puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Sebastian dit :

-Trois serviteurs peuvent vite se retrouver à être un mouvement de foule. Et je dois vous dire jeune maître, que je n'ai pas l'art de calmer les foules avec beaucoup de patience.

-Je vois.

Le comte piétina l'herbe tendre comme si elle était la malheureuse responsable du rôle qu'il devait tenir.

-D'accord ! C'est uniquement pour Famine, Misère, Guerre, Vieillesse et je ne sais plus trop quoi.

-A vrai dire, Vieillesse n'est plus un des régisseurs, elle est une bénédiction pour nous les démons.

-Ah bon ? Pour quelle raison ? demanda le jeune comte.

-Tout simplement, parce que si aucun homme ne vieillissait, ils auraient tôt fait de s'autodétruire, et ceux de notre race ne pourrait se satisfaire d'une âme. Imaginez, un homme comme disons… Ce français Napoléon… s'il n'était pas mort où en serions-nous ?

-De un, cabot, Napoléon est mort d'après les dires d'une tumeur ou d'une attaque à St Hélène, et de deux, nous les anglais nous l'avons contré à Waterloo en 1812, donc aucune chance qu'il ne nous face du mal s'il était encore en vie. Moi qui te croyais cultivé.

-Puis-je me permettre de vous contredire, mon cher jeune maître ? Il se trouve que Vieillesse étant rétrogradé au rang de démon, il a pactisé en 1801 avec le corse Napoléon Bonaparte, pour le faire devenir consul un an plus tard, puis Empereur des Français. Il s'est nourrit de lui en 1815, mais étant donné que Napoléon était bien entouré, il a laissé comme seule signature, la vieillesse prématurée du Pancréas, c'est de là que vient la théorie selon laquelle il aurait été atteint d'un cancer. Vieillesse est un incorrigible perfectionniste, ainsi sur tous les tableaux représentant Napoléon, il s'est permit de lui faire tenir son ventre pour appuyer sa théorie. On peut même voir sa forme disgracieuse sur certain. Cette anecdote est tout à fait authentique chez nous les démons.

-Je vois que tu as toujours le dernier mot, cabot. Même en enfer je ne t'ai jamais vu sous ta forme disgracieuse, ma l'a montreras-tu un jour ?

-Bien entendu my lord. Lorsque vous aurez eu la vôtre, sourit le majordome noir. C'est-à-dire quand vous aurez consommé l'âme de miss Vance.

« _Uniquement à ce moment-là je serais un démon_ » pensa Ciel. Vance Grimmauldy serait sa première âme et ainsi le visa pour l'enfer. Car, en tant que demi-démon et sous sa forme humaine, il ne pouvait survivre bien longtemps là-bas. Les deux années en-dessous, il n'aurait pu survivre sans l'aide de son indéfectible majordome.

-Qu'est-ce que cela fait de consommer une âme, Sebastian ?

Le démon aux cheveux en épis s'arrêta. Que répondre à cela ? Il chercha encore une fois ses mots tandis qu'il surveillait la femme enturbannée qu'il avait surprit précédemment à les observer.

-Prendre, l'âme de quelqu'un, jeune maître, est quelque chose de très… intime et personnel. Imaginez que vous prenez toutes les émotions d'une personne en quelques secondes, la moindre parcelle de joie, de bonheur, de malheur, de plaisir. Tous les souvenirs viennent en vous de même que l'âme. Il est un moment où l'âme et vous faites deux dans un même corps, pour au final… digérer l'esprit… Pardonnez-moi le terme, je n'ai malheureusement aucun synonyme digne de ce nom à proposer.

Ciel rougit, en pensant tout d'abord qu'heureusement mine de rien qu'il n'ait pas été _intime_ avec Sebastian. Et il rougit encore plus en se disant qu'il allait devoir l'être avec Vance. Le jeune comte se demanda si la connexion intime s'approfondissait si les liens du pacte étaient forts. Il se dit que mieux valait qu'il continue à ignorer la jeune fille pour ne pas se lier plus avec elle. Il n'avait aucune envie de sentir ses émotions et connaître ses souvenirs les plus personnels lorsqu'il lui prendrait son âme ! Ce n'était qu'une nourriture !

Sur cette bonne résolution, le Phantomhive traversa le tiers restant de pelouse.

Soudain, il buta sur une pierre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Grell Sutcliff.

Il retint une exclamation de surprise quand le roux se jeta à ses pieds en pleurant de manière grotesque et en lui tenant les jambes, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer. D'habitude, ce n'était pas à Sebastian qu'il réservait ce genre de déclaration d'affection ?

-Lâche moi !

-Monsieur, je vous en supplie, laissez moi embrasser Sebby-chan ! Je ne trouve pas le registre stipulant le nom de l'assassin du numéro _2309403 b12 !_

-Hein ? s'exclama le garçon surprit.

-Je pense que c'est l'appellation chez les Shinigami de Weisberger, glissa Sebastian à son maître.

-Ah. Tu n'as rien trouvé incapable ? Pourquoi suis-je éternellement entouré de bras cassé ?

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, ces archives ne sont consultables que par les Grands Shinigamis !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ceux qui ont fauché plus de 25 000 âmes.

-Et toi tu en es à combien ?

A la manière d'un enfant, le roux tapota le bout de ses doigts, comme s'il était pris dans un piège à doigt invisible, en regardant le sol, une grimace triste sur sa bouche d'où sortait des dents aussi pointues que des rasoirs.

-Euh… 14 523… et cela m'a prit un siècle et demi à collecter.

-Argh ! Nous n'avons pas tous ce temps ! Pour la peine, tu n'embrasseras pas Sebastian ! cria le comte.

Là peut être que la femme dans ses foulards avait pu l'entendre, surtout qu'elle semblait nettement plus proche. Il attira son serviteur et le Dieu de la mort plus loin.

-Tu es inutile ! Dégage.

-Non, sir ! J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser ! Il y en a un qui a récolté assez d'âme ! Et il est ici, à Londres !

Les deux démons soufflèrent simultanément :

-Undertaker ! Bien sûr !

-Bingo ! s'écria Sutcliff, maintenant je peux avoir un bisou ?

-Je te le laisse, Sebastian, fit Ciel.

Le garçon leur tourna le dos et partit, revenant sur l'allée gravillonnée pour sortir du parc.

Sebastian soupira. Encore une fois, le sort retombait sur sa poire. C'était une fâcheuse manie que le sort avait prit depuis qu'il était au service du Comte Phantomhive. Des fois, il aimerait bien demander au sort d'arrêter de s'acharner sur lui et de s'en remettre sur des victimes plus innocentes. Malheureusement, cela ne dépendait pas de l'organisation entérique et il ne pouvait donc avoir son mot à dire.

-Fermez les yeux.

Le roux s'exécuta en se dandinant sur place, les fesses en arrière et la bouche en avant prêt à recevoir un délicieux baiser.

Le démon avisa un cornet de glace sur le sol à leur pied qu'un enfant avait sûrement fait tomber avant que sa maternelle ne lui en rachète un autre. Il le ramassa et posa la glace sur les lèvres de Sutcliff avant de la jeter par-dessus son épaule.

-Oh ! Comme tu es froid Sebastian ! s'exclama le roux. Tu es si stoïque mais si onctueux. Qui aurait cru que tes lèvres auraient un goût de vanille ?

Sebastian n'entendit pas la suite qu'il avait déjà filé au grand dam de Grell qui aurait volontiers payé pour un second round.


	12. Chapter 12

_Yo ! Juste merci de vos reviews, vos fav' et follow ça me fait troooop plaisir __ enfin, j'ai du retard, mais vous m'excuserez ?_

_Bonne année 2013 !_

**Chapitre XI Cinquième Service :**

Quand les deux démons rentrèrent au Grimmauldy' s Manor, Vance les attendait de pied ferme.

-Ah vous voilà ! s'écria-t-elle, les pieds campés sur le tapis dans le vestibule.

Manifestement, elle les attendait depuis un petit temps à en juger par sa pose et son air profondément ennuyé. Non, décidément, Vance Grimmauldy ne connaissait pas l'usage des jupes. Elle portait ce jour là, un short rayé et ample bleu qui ne cachait rien de ses longues jambes fines, ainsi qu'une chemise à volants blancs, serrée au niveau du buste par un veston de cuir. C'était une tenue qu'Alois Trancy aurait pu mettre. Une tenue encore une fois de garçon et qui dans un grand soin attentait parfaitement à la pudeur féminine.

-Vous nous attendiez ? demanda Ciel onctueusement, un sourire de contenance sur ses lèvres minces et pâles.

-Tout à fait.

-Puis-je en savoir la raison, s'enquit Sebastian de la même voix crémeuse que son maître, mais _nettement_ moins hypocrite.

-Eh bien, commença la jeune fille. Comme notre homme est médecin, pour remonter jusqu'à lui il nous faut donc chercher tout les praticiens, hospitaliers ou privés de Londres. Pendant que vous étiez dehors, j'ai appelé l'ordre des médecins et il se trouve que pour importer quelque chose d'un autre continent en Angleterre, il faut être un sujet de sa majesté. Par conséquent, notre chasse à l'homme nous mène à un médecin anglais. Il y a plus de quatre milles médecins à Londres et six milles si l'on compte la banlieue. L'ordre a refusé de me faire une liste des médecins diplômés.

-De toute façon, cela ne servirait à rien, remarqua Ciel, puisqu'aux dires des sœurs Kadrah, cet homme a été diplômé aux Etats Unis.

Cela suffit pour déprimer Vance. Elle fit une tête de six pieds se longs. Le jeune comte jouis de son désarroi.

-Argh ! J'ai passé la matinée au téléphone pour rien ? J'y suis depuis des heures ! En plus il a fallu que j'envoie des télégrammes avant pour obtenir le standard !

- Ne vous en faîtes pas mademoiselle, la calma Sebastian avec autant de diplomatie qu'un chef d'état. Dans les quatre milles que nous avons à Londres peu, sont diplômés des Etats Unis. Nous pouvons donc ainsi rayer plusieurs noms de la liste.

-Hum… Je pourrais appeler l'Ordre des Médecins siégeant à Washington. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient m'aider, je pense que cela ne devrait pas poser de soucis puisque mon frère a gardé de bon contact avec certains lorsqu'il a terminé son doctorat en botanique après être passé par Oxford, bien entendu. Même si les appels transatlantiques coûtent bonbon…

-Si je puis me permettre, mademoiselle Grimmauldy. Il vaut mieux que vous nous laissiez enquêter à notre manière, même si cela a été bénéfique, appeler le standard des différents ordres dans le monde, n'est pas très discret surtout si vous vous présentez.

La jeune fille rousse répugnait à ne pas faire le travail elle-même, depuis petite elle faisait toujours tous toute seule. Mais si elle avait fait appel aux démons, c'était bien pour s'en servir non ? Sinon quel intérêt à donner son âme ?

-Soit, grimaça-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. Je vous laisse carte blanche, vous menez l'enquête. Je veux dès que vous aurez des résultats, le nom, l'adresse et la date d'obtention du diplôme de tous les médecins ayant eux leur certificat aux Etats Unis. Dans les plus brefs délais.

-Yes my lady.

Ainsi Sebastian pourrait interroger en même temps Undertaker, mais il fallait bien entendu un motif à sa survie. Cependant, là-dessus, le démon ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il trouverait toujours quelque chose à baratiner.

Convenant qu'il en avait fait assez, Ciel commença à se diriger vers sa chambre pour s'isoler comme il le faisait si bien à son habitude.

-Hep ! Où tu vas ? s'énerva Vance.

C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait le tutoiement avec lui et même si elle était sa jeune maîtresse, ce ton ne plus pas au garçon. Garçon devenu presque un homme étant donné qu'il allait vers les seize ans, cependant il gardait encore une apparence fluette et menue, carence éternelle de son incarcération le mois suivant ses dix ans.

-Hum… j'allais dans mes appartements puisque vous n'avez pas mentionné votre souhait de m'avoir à vos côtés pour une quelconque manière.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ai pas exprimé la demande que tu n'as forcément rien à faire, souffla la jeune fille avec un froncement de sourcil. J'aimerais que tu continues à te renseigner sur l'assassin de Weisberger. Si on ne se dépêche pas, mes serviteurs finiront par en avertir mes parents, mon frère, ou pis encore la reine et je n'ai aucune envie que l'un d'entre eux vienne mettre son nez dans mes affaires.

_« C'est assez ironique en somme, car elle cherche un contact affectif, mais réprouve tout ce qu'on lui propose, _songea le jeune comte_. Quoi qu'il en soit, si cela doit lui retomber dessus, autant que je l'ai déjà tué. »_

Et sur cette pensée, le Phantomhive hocha la tête :

-Autre chose ? demanda-t-il mielleusement.

_« Oui que tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi, _pensa Vance_. Même si j'ai peur de toi, c'est toujours moi la chef, même lorsque tu caches mal tes sourires narquois_. »

-Si, je viens avec toi.

-Parfait... Comment ?

Ciel prit Sebastian par le bras pour le faire sortir du manoir alors qu'il voyait Esha descendre l'escalier. Il lui adressa un signe bref de tête avant de fermer sèchement le panneau peint en jaune vif.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas l'emmener ? s'écria le garçon sur le perron. Déjà qu'il va falloir que j'explique à Undertaker ma résurrection soudaine, mais si en plus je l'ai dans les pattes.

-Hum, c'est ennuyeux en effet, convint Sebastian. Mais si miss Vance en exprime l'ordre, vous n'aurez pas le choix, vous devrez vous y plier. De toutes les façons, emmener n'importe quel humain en enquête devient dangereux.

-Insinuerais-tu cabot, que j'ai été un poids pendant que j'étais humain ?

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à vous froisser de cette manière my lord. Vous devez cependant convenir que vous protéger et mener l'enquête en même temps n'est pas chose aisée.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, c'est le tien.

-Plus maintenant, jeune maître. Après tout, vous serez obligé de protéger Mademoiselle si elle vous accompagne.

Le jeune comte n'avait manifestement pas pensé à cette éventualité car il fit une grimace médiocre.

-Tu vas nous accompagner, Sebastian.

- Je ne peux, j'ai été chargé de noter tous les noms des médecins ayant eu leur licence aux Etats Unis.

-C'est à moi que tu obéis, pas à elle, c'est clair ? grogna Ciel.

-Si vous lui obéissez, je lui obéis, il en va de soi.

-Je t'ordonne de m'assister quand je serais chez Undertaker ! fit le garçon en touchant son œil.

-Yes my lord, je vais m'occuper au plus vite de mes autres tâches avant de vous rejoindre là-bas.

Avant que le jeune comte n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le majordome avait tourné les talons et disparaissait déjà au coin de la rue.

Avec sa vitesse de –presque- démon, Ciel aurait pu le rattraper et le punir de son effronterie, mais il ne lâcha qu'un simple soupir résigné avant de rentrer à l'intérieur mais se promettant tout de même de lui faire payer ses paroles moqueuses.

-C'est bon, maugréa-t-il vaguement, vous pouvez venir.

-Je n'attendais certainement pas ton accord, répondit Vance sur un ton sec, le dépassant, un coupe vent en cashmere sur ses frêles épaules.

Vraiment ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? C'est ce que Ciel se demanda amèrement tout en lui emboîtant le pas néanmoins.

La jeune fille rousse héla un chauffeur à l'angle de la rue, là où la circulation se fit plus dense et monta dans le fiacre. Les deux adolescents une fois assis, mirent le plus d'espace entre eux. Vance à l'extrémité gauche et le garçon en face à l'extrémité droite. De manière à n'avoir aucun contact aussi infime soit-il. Chacun regardait de son côté de la fenêtre, l'air résignés, le paysage urbain passer devant leurs yeux rapidement.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda la jeune fille pour briser le silence alors qu'elle voyait les ruelles insalubres de chaque côtés de la route principale et s'inquiétait d'où le jeune diable à ses côtés avait bien pu l'emmener.

-Chez un ami. Un vieil ami.

Là encore, Ciel cacha difficilement un sourire narquois. Le chauffeur s'arrêta à une fourche et se gara. Le garçon et la jeune fille descendirent en silence en veillant à laisser un périmètre d'espace vital large de plusieurs pieds. Vance paya l'homme qui eut la bienveillante décence de ne pas demander ce que deux jeunes gens faisaient dans ce genre de quartier, car après tout, elle n'aurait su y répondre. Cependant, au regard du chauffeur quand il prit les petites pièces de menue monnaie on devinait aisément, qu'il brûlait de poser cette dernière question. Puis il partit, laissant les deux adolescents au bord de la route.

Avec une démarche habituée, Ciel prit le chemin vers la boutique du croque mort en courbant l'échine. Même s'il était peu probable qu'on le reconnaisse dans ce quartier perdu de Londres, deux ans après sa mort, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Enfin… Misère, Famine, Guerre, Jalousie… etc…

-Un croque mort ? s'intéressa Vance en regardant la devanture lugubre à moitié écrasée par terre causée par les rires jadis tonitruants d'Undertaker.

-En effet, un vieil ami.

-Tu as des connaissances étranges, remarqua-t-elle.

Ciel haussa les épaules dédaigneusement, il se retint de lui retourner qu'il valait mieux avoir d'étranges connaissances que pas du tout, car en presque un mois dans le manoir, aucune amie de la baronne Grimmauldy n'était passé s'enquérir de sa santé. Cela incluait forcément, le fait qu'elle n'ait personne dans son entourage. Raison de plus pour se demander pourquoi on voudrait la tuer.

Le comte Phantomhive entra dans le magasin, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Pour tout le monde il était mort, Sebastian s'était même donné la peine d'envoyer des cartes mortuaires avant de disparaître. Cette délicate intention faisait bel et bien de lui un macchabé et d'autant plus pour le croque mort. Bien sûr, Ciel aurait pu continuer à jouer au mort en aiguillent Vance sur Undertaker, mais il redoutait son incroyable déduction, il préférait donc en bonne et due forme… ressusciter.

La boutique était aussi sale et sombre que dans ses souvenirs. Décidément, cette visite et Sebastian cherchant les médecins, avait la mauvaise manie de lui rappeler une de ses premières enquêtes pour la reine, celle de Jack The Ripper, où sa tante s'était avéré la véritable coupable de massacre inhumain. Il toussa en sentant de la poussière et une odeur de renfermé envahir perfidement son nez en sa gorge. Vance entra à son tour et en fit de même.

-Il y a personne ? demanda-t-elle.

-Apparemment non, fit une voix désincarnée dans leur dos.

Vance sursauta et prit dans sa poche son révolver Gold Shuffle de petit calibre qui ne la quittait plus dès qu'elle sortait. Comme si l'arme était accrochée à sa main elle s'apprêta à tirer sur l'ombre derrière elle, qui éclata de rire.

-Hi hi hi hi… Hii ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus rit comme cela ! Félicitation mademoiselle !

La jeune fille décocha un regard interrogatif à Ciel, celui-ci gardait son œil rivé sur le croque mort, un pli mince à la place des lèvres.

-Vous choisissez bien votre entourage monsieur Phantomhive…

Phantomhive, Vance avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais impossible de se rappeler où et surtout quand. Manifestement, le Phantomhive était Ciel.

-Si on veux, concéda le garçon. Mais à ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas étonnés de me voir, me trompe-je ?

-Hi hi. Pas du tout. Très chère, voudriez-vous essayer un de mes cercueil ? demanda-t-il à Vance.

Elle eut un frisson et refusa en regardant les ''dernières demeures'' d'un air dégoûté.

-Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous ne croyez pas à ma mort ?

-Tout simplement parce, mon cher ami, j'aurais espéré que vous me rendiez votre dernière visite ! Hi ! Comme j'aurais aimé vous rendre beau pour votre enterrement. Enlever ce bandeau noir que vous affectionnez tant, d'ailleurs vous vous êtes mis aux gants. Puis-je ?

Jugeant que Undertaker n'était pas un potentiel danger, il tandis sa main gauche, mais le Shinigami prit l'autre et enleva le gant. Il appuya son ongle gris sur le pentacle. Ciel se força à rester impassible.

-Quelle belle marque que vous avez là. Dois-je en conclure que vous avez maudit cette jeune fille ? Ah, ah.

Il désigna Vance d'un coup de main et en une seconde se retrouva devant elle. La jeune fille sursauta quand il se pencha pour regarder le pentacle sur l'œil.

-Vous êtes au courant… de… _ça_ ? demanda la petite baronne en reculant de manière à ne plus être en contact avec Undertaker.

-Undertaker est un ancien Shinigami, un Dieu de la mort, expliqua brièvement Ciel. Il connait l'univers des démons puisque techniquement parlant il prend aussi l'âme des gens.

La jeune baronne Grimmauldy hocha la tête ne sachant que répondre à un démon qui vous expliquer que celui qui se trouve en face de vous est une ex-Faucheuse. Il y avait décidément tout un monde qui échappait aux humains mais qui était pourtant sous leur nez.

-Et en quoi puis-je vous aider, monsieur Phantomhive ? s'enquit le faucheur.

-Tu ne demandes pas à être payé ?

-J'ai bien rit aux dépens de votre jeune maîtresse, cela rira, hihi, ira pour cette fois. Hi.

-Soit. Nous avons besoin que vous cherchiez quelqu'un dans la section des Âmes à Remarques Spéciales du QG des Shinigamis, sur l'assassin d'Alator Weisberger collecté le 21 mai dernier.

-Hum… cela fait longtemps que je n'y ai plus mit les pieds. Mais cela pourrait se faire, bien entendu. Je m'en occuperai quand j'aurais le temps.

-Quand tu auras le temps ?

-J'ai beaucoup… de clients ces temps derniers, hi ! L'été est une période intéressante pour les ivrognes qui veulent prendre un bain dans la Tamise après quelque bouteilles. Il me faut du temps pour les faire beau, quand ils sentent la vinasse et les…

-Inutile de rentrer dans les détails, le coupa Ciel. Une dernière chose. Es-tu le seul au courant de ma… résurrection ?

-Bien entendu, bien entendu.

Au ton qu'employait le croque mort, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas aller vérifier auprès de Soma, Lizzie et Lau. Il convint donc que cette réponse était satisfaisante.

-En ce cas, il est temps pour moi de prendre congé.

Il sortit dehors suivit de près par Vance qui n'avait aucune envie que Undertaker tente de lui proposer un quelconque caveau.

°0°0°oOo°0°0°

Sebastian parcourait tour à tour les blocs de l'Ordre Britannique de Médecine, quand soudain un nom sur une liste lui sauta aux yeux. Cette liste qu'il avait conservé durant son enquête sur Jack The Ripper s'avérait bénéfique dans sa conservation. En effet, un médecin avait fait ses études aux Etats Unis avant de revenir au Royaume d'Angleterre. Et ce nom appartenait à quelqu'un de trop bien connu de son maître et de lui-même. Le majordome démoniaque ignorait simplement si cette nouvelle satisferait son jeune maître ou au contraire l'énerverait.

°0°0°oOo°0°0°

Les deux adolescents marchèrent en silence le long des ruelles de manière à rejoindre une voie plus fréquentée pour trouver une voiture qui accepterait de les escorter. Tous deux les bras le long du corps, la tête haute, mais uniquement utilisée pour réfléchir à de sombres pensées. Marchant au même niveau, mais conservant avec un soin maniaque un espace d'un mètre entre eux. Ils ne regardaient pas, ni ne parlaient. Quand enfin ils rejoignirent un voie où trottaient plus de badauds, la jeune fille monta dans une voiture après avoir montré quelque pièces en échange d'un course rapide. Quand Ciel monta à son tour, si menu et fragile et pourtant si hautain et froid, un nom et un visage virent immédiatement à l'esprit de la jeune fille.

-Tu es le fils du Comte Vincent Phantomhive, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
